Conquistando tu corazón
by Mia T
Summary: Final. TE.Por designios del destino,ella se encontró comprometida con un hombre, al que prácticamente no conocía y que debido a un doloroso pasado había cerrado su corazón, seria capaz ella de conquistar su corazón, o fracasaría y perdería al suyo...
1. Aceptando el destino, encontrando tu

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Conquistando tu corazón**

Por Mía T.

Summary:

Por designios del destino, ella se encontró comprometida con un hombre, al que prácticamente no conocía y que debido a un doloroso pasado había cerrado su corazón, seria capaz ella de conquistar el corazón de él, o fracasaría y perdería al suyo en el proceso.

**Capitulo I**

**Aceptando el destino, encontrando tu mirada**

Sus cabellos negros se movían al compás que el viento dictaba, y sus ojos amatistas estaban fijos en el lago frente a ella, las estrellas ya habían aparecido y acompañaban a la luna, que brillaba orgullosa en el firmamento, era una noche clara, y el reflejo de la luna, sobre la superficie del lago, creaba un ambiente mágico, maravilloso, pero ella no lo podía disfrutar, como hacerlo, si acababa de renunciar a todos sus sueños e ilusiones, si acaba de prometer algo que no deseaba hacer, cerró los ojos, y dejo que la brisa fría de la noche la envolviera y la hiciera olvidar, pero no lo conseguía, aun estaba presente la platica con su padre.

_Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su padre, la tristeza estaba en su corazón, al igual que en el de su madre, la salud de el, estaba empeorando, y según los doctores no había nada que se pudiera hacer._

_-Tomoyo hija¿estas aqu?í-_

_Se apresuro a tomar una de las manos de el entre las suyas, mas de cerca pudo ver las marcadas ojeras en su rostro, se miraba mucho mas viejo de lo que en realidad era, en verdad esa enfermedad había acabado con el, cualquiera se asombraría de ver al gran Takechi Daidouji, en ese estado-Aquí estoy padre-se apresuro a contestar.-He llegado ayer, pero estabas dormido y no quise despertarte-había estado lejos casi cuatro meses, tiempo que duraba el semestre en la universidad que estudiaba, la carrera de periodismo._

_-Quiero que me concedas un último deseo-_

_-No hables así padre, no morirás-_

_-Ninguno de los dos creemos en eso Tomoyo, ayer hable con mi viejo amigo Andrew…-_

_-Padre-interrumpió Tomoyo, recordando que ese nombre traía consigo un tema que Tomoyo no quería tratar, un matrimonio, que ella no deseaba-Hemos discutido ya de eso, no quiero casarme, con el hijo de tu amigo, me parece ridículo que ya en estas épocas, los padres decidan con quien se casaran sus hijos-_

_-Tomoyo, muy pronto me iré, Eriol Hiraguizawa, es un buen hombre, velara por los intereses de nuestra familia, además necesito que alguien se ocupe de ti.-_

_-No soy ninguna niña, que requiera que se ocupen de ella, yo puedo cuidarme sola-_

_Takechi sonrió-Tienes un buen corazón Tomoyo, pero tus decisiones nunca son las correctas-_

_Tomoyo noto el tono de reproche que llevaban esas palabras y sabia, muy bien que entre esas decisiones se encontraba la decisión que había hecho al estudiar periodismo y de su sueño de recorrer el mundo reportando lo que en el acontecía.-Padre-_

_-Por favor Tomoyo-interrumpió el-Si me quieres acepta casarte con el, deja que muera tranquilo, es mi ultimo deseo, y solo tu puedes cumplirlo.-_

_Tomoyo, miro los ojos amatista de su padre, del cual ella misma había heredado los propios, no sabia porque su padre ponía el amor que sentía por el en duda, ella lo quería y mucho, pero aceptar esa promesa, era demasiado para ella.._

_-Por favor Tomoyo, si me quieres acepta.-_

_Suspiro, no podía ser de otra forma-Esta bien padre, haré lo que tú quieres.-dijo derrotada_

_-Gracias Tomoyo-_

Y así era como se encontraban las cosas, ella a sus 20 años y en el segundo año de su carrera se encontraba comprometida con un Hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia su caballo, no quería dejar ese lugar tan tranquilo, pero sabia que ya era tarde y su familia se preocuparía si no llegaba-Supongo que mi destino ya no pertenece, espíritu libre-dijo mientras acariciaba al caballo, se monto en el, y cabalgo hacia su casa, era una experta jinete, cualquiera al verla montar lo diría, varias lagrimas rodaron de su mejilla, al parecer ya no podría hacer nada, toda la vida que había idealizado, desaparecía frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera evitarlo, seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de la enorme tristeza que embargaba su corazón.

&&&&&&&

-¿en verdad lo harás?-

Miro a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a ella-No tengo otra salida Sakura-se acostó en la cama de la habitación, que pertenecía a la ojiverde, su única amiga en ese lugar, al que se habían mudado debido a las indicaciones que el doctor le había dado a su padre, diciendo que tenia que abandonar la ciudad por un lugar mas tranquilo, y eso es lo que habían hecho, se habían mudado a Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo, que estaba constituido mas que todo por ranchos, y uno de los rancho vecinos era precisamente el rancho Kinomoto, agradecía en verdad que la familia de Sakura viviera en este lugar, ya que había encontrado a una gran amiga en ella, a pesar de que hace tan solo seis meses que la conocía.

Sakura se acerco hacia su amiga-Lamento que eso te ocurra-

Tomoyo sonrió-Tal vez no es tan malo, mi padre dice que es un buen hombre-

-Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, sabiendo que esas palabras no significaban nada para ella

-Vendrá esta noche a cenar, y lo conoceré.-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, quedando frente a Sakura, forzó una sonrisa-Ya dejemos de hablar de mi, dime como van las cosa contigo y Shaoran-

-Muy bien de hecho-dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y en el que ya lucia un anillo de compromiso.

-felicidades Sakura-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, sabia muy bien lo feliz que estaba por eso, Shaoran era el novio de Sakura hacia ya un poco mas de tres años y finalmente le había propuesto matrimonio.-Y ya tienen fecha-

Sakura sonrió-Talvez a mediados del próximo año, ahora ambos estamos ocupados con los arreglos de nuestras graduaciones.-

Tomoyo sonrió, por unos momentos había olvidado que Sakura era mayor que ella y que este año acababa su carrera, que era periodismo también, otro motivo por el que había podido construir una amistad con ella, verse en la universidad casi todos los días, había ayudado a unirse.

-Espero que seas mi madrina-

-Por supuesto Sakura y tú serás la mía-

-No tienes por que dudarlo-dijo la ojiverde sonriendo

&&&&&&&&

Se bajo rápidamente de espíritu libre, ya era muy tarde seguramente sus padres se enojarían, entro a la sala-Perdón por la tardanza padre, madre, estuve cabalgando y se me paso el tiempo-dijo, su vista se fijo en el lugar en que estaba su padre enfermo, estaba sentado en una silla de rueda y pudo ver reproche en sus ojos, al igual que en los ojos de su madre, ya que otra de las tantas cosas que según ellos hacia mal era cabalgar, una actividad que no debía realizar.

La mujer de cabellos color rojizos y ojos café, miro seriamente a Tomoyo-Es con los invitados con te deberías disculpar –

Miro a su madre, si definitivamente estaba muy molesta, sabia muy bien que no apoya en nada las decisiones que tomaba, según ella, actuaba de una forma muy liberal y no como debería actuar una dama, de lo que no se había percatado eran que otras dos personas se encontraban también allí, dirigió su vista hacia un rincón de la sala en que dos hombre estaban parados, uno lucia bastante mayor, ojos azules, tez blanca y su cabello ya canoso, y a su lado se encontraba un joven, un poco mayor que ella, cabellos azulados, y ojos del mismo azul profundo que su padre-Le doy mis disculpas-dijo mirando a los dos hombres

-Disculpa aceptada-dijo el hombre mayor

Tomoyo miro al otro hombre, que seria Eriol Hiraguizawa, el hombre con el que pronto estaría casada, pero este no dijo palabra, su mirada se encontró con la suya, y no vio nada mas que indiferencia y una terrible frialdad.

-Ya que estas aquí Tomoyo, y ya es muy tarde deberíamos pasar al comedor-dijo la señora Sonomi Daidouji

Los demás la siguieron al comedor, la cena había transcurrido con un silencio sepulcral, quizás hubiera tratado de alegrarla o al menos alegrarse ella con algunos cometarios¿como los llamaba su madre, a si, comentarios absolutamente fuera de lugar, pero no quería incrementar el enfado con que la miraban, por lo que decidió comportarte como según su madre debería hacerlo.

Ahora miraba a las estrellas, y había salido a respirar algo de aire fresco, en verdad lo necesitaba, la noticia que había recibido en la cena, la había dejado muy sorprendida.

_-Creo que será mejor que lo boda se realice dentro de un mes y medio-_

_Tomoyo miro rápidamente a su padre-¿mes y medio?-_

_-Si mi salud, no es muy buena Tomoyo y quiero estar en tu boda-_

_Se sintió mal, aprisionada, miro a su madre para tratar de buscar un poco de apoyo_

_-Me parece bien-fue lo único que dijo esta.-¿y a ti Eriol?-_

_Miro al hombre que estaba frente a ella, ninguna de sus facciones había cambiado con la noticia_

_-también opino igual-dijo este con tono de indiferencia-tengo varios negocios que atender de todas formar-_

_Apretó la servilleta, el enojo que había dentro de ella era mucho, es que acaso ella no importaba, ni siquiera le habían preguntado a ella¿ a ti te parece bien Tomoyo, no al parecer ella estaba excluida para tomar las decisiones de su propia vida. Estaba muy enojada, necesitaba culpar a alguien¿a su padre, no, no podía hacerlo y cuando le escucho decir yo también opino igual, supo quien seria objeto de su desprecio, el, Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo miro a los ojos, pero a pesar de que seguramente se miraba en sus ojos este sentimiento, el no se inmuto, seguía allí indiferente, como detestaba esa actitud, como detestaba a Eriol Hiraguizawa, quería levantarse de la mesa, y montarse en espíritu libre y cabalgar sin detenerse hasta llegar a un lugar en el que fuera libre, pero no, allí estaba sentada, mientras los otros decidían como seria todo, mientras ellos decidían su vida, su destino…_

Estaba allí como su padre se lo había pedido, le había comunicado la situación, del estado de salud del Sr. Daidouji, y del deseo de ambos a que sus hijos contrajeran matrimonio, para el era igual, su padre se lo pidió y el acepto como siempre lo hacia , ya que la fusión entre las empresa Daidouji y Hiraguizawa, era un movimiento muy conveniente para aumentar las ganancias, y un matrimonio era lo mejor para consolidar esta fusión, lo que no imagino era encontrarse a una mujer como Tomoyo, sabia muy bien lo tradicionalista y estricto que era el Sr. Daidouji, por eso mismo se encontró sorprendido al no encontrar a la dama correcta, y obediente que se imagino, sino mas bien una mujer fuerte, y según miraba por sus acciones libre, pudo notar cuanto le molestaba la decisión que habían tomado por ella, salio afuera y la vio apoyada en una de las barandas del corredor, sonrió al ver que vestía muy informal, con pantalón jean, botas y una camisa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, y no un vestido elegante como se suponía debía hacerlo, durante la cena pudo observarla bien, muy hermosa fue lo que pensó, ojos iguales a los de su padre amatista, cabello negro azabache, y una tez blanca, que conseguía resaltar a los anteriores atributos, su figura como podía observar perfecta, al menos no podía decir que no se sentía atraído a ella al menos físicamente, se acerco mas, tanto que ya casi se encontraba a su lado, fue cuando ella noto su presencia.

-Sr. Hiraguizawa¿se le ofrece algo?-

-No en realidad-la miro –pero creo que deberíamos seguir el concejo de nuestros padres, muy pronto estaremos casados y tratarnos de otra forma que no sea por nuestros nombres seria poco práctico, no te parece Tomoyo.-

Ella lo miro, no podía creer lo que le sucedía, frente a ella, estaba un hombre con la actitud mas indiferente a la vida que hubiera conocido, no es que fuera una gran romántica, pero siempre se imagino compartiendo su vida con un hombre cálido y que compartiera su pasión por la vida como ella, y no a alguien como el.

-¿Tenemos un trato?-

Miro la mano extendida de el, y pensó que sino era muy tarde para huir, alejarse de todo, pero entonces llego la imagen de su padre enfermo, dándose cuenta que no seria capaz de darle un disgusto tan grande a el, en sus estado actual-Trato hecho-dijo entrelazando sus manos con la de el.

Notas de al autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hace tiempo quería escribir un fic puramente de Eriol y Tomoyo, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió esta idea, y bueno apareció este fic, que espero disfruten, quisiera saber como siempre sus opiniones a través de un review, que apreciaría mucho, pues me dice que les gusto, lo que me motiva para escribir mas.


	2. Nuevas sensaciones

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

Conquistando tu corazón

Por Mía T.

**Capitulo II**

**Nuevas sensaciones**

Aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, en cuanto salio al corredor, no es que hubiera estado físicamente encerrada, pero todo lo que pasaba adentro de su casa, si la hacía sentir presa, asfixiada, miro como el viento, movió algunas ramas de los árboles, quería estar en otro lugar.Recordando lo que sucedía adentro su mirada se entristeció, su madre ya había dispuesto la lista de invitados, el menú, el lugar, todo lo que se refería a la boda, no es que a ella, le gustaría encargarse sola de todo eso, es solo que sabía que su madre lo hacía porque no confiaba en ella, suspiro al parecer las únicas oportunidades en que su opinión contó, fue en cuanto a elegir su madrina, y el vestido de boda, esto ultimo lo consiguió a base de una fuerte discusión con su madre, pensó que sería el colmo que hasta lo que vestiría fuera decisión de otro y así se lo expreso a su madre, y esta cedió al fin, pero no sin antes sentenciar a Tomoyo que ella lo tendría que aprobar, después de esto la tensión entre ellas aumento mas, y no lo pudo resistir necesitaba un momento de paz.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ante la perspectiva de montar, fue cuando escuchó su voz

-Buenas Tardes Tomoyo-

Se giro para ver al individuo, aunque muy bien sabía de quien se trataba, el solo escuchar su voz basto para que el buen humor que hasta hace poco había empezado a sentir desapareciera, si, esa era una cualidad que le había sido designada a ese hombre, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Buenas Tardes-respondió con el tono más seco, y descortés que pudo hacer.

El sonrió, no estaba ciego, y mucho menos era tonto, para notar cuanto le desagradaba a la mujer frente así.-He venido para el pequeño recorrido, que tu padre ha ofrecido que me darías-pero a él poco le importaba esa situación.

Cerro los ojos unos instante, pensando en sus opciones, podría irse y dejarlo a él, allí plantado, sin embargo su padre se enteraría, y eso no lo deseaba, así que a pesar de sus deseos, tenía que tomar la otra opción, cumplir con la promesa de su padre-Vamos a los establos, para que tomemos unos caballos-

-Muchas gracias-dijo él, mientras empezaba a seguir a Tomoyo.

Ya tenían muy buen tiempo cabalgando, Tomoyo le iba enseñando todo lo que el rancho abarcaba, eso si, ponía notar el tono molesto de ella. Después de todo lo que habían recorrido llego a la conclusión que el rancho Daidouji es enorme, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, la soledad que parecía reinar en aquel lugar, trajo recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, recuerdos que había tratado de borrar.

Estaba cabalgando si, pero no de la forma que lo deseaba sola, o al menos sin la compañía de ese hombre, ya había llegado a los limites del rancho, lo miro, para informarle que regresarían a casa, y se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba triste, pero no una tristeza pasajera, Tomoyo lo sabía muy bien, siempre había sido muy buena en analizar a otras personas, y lo que vio en sus ojos era una tristeza profunda y absoluta, capaz de devastar el corazón de muchas personas, y mucha soledad, lo que no entendió fue porque no se había dado cuenta antes de esto, lo único que había visto hasta el momento es sus ojos, había sido indiferencia y frialdad.-Eriol-lo llamo, pensando en que talvez se había equivocado él no podía estar tan triste y solo, como sus ojos lo reflejaban, ella no se equivocaba cuando conocía a alguien, por mas que esa persona los ocultara ella se daba cuenta, tendría que ser muy buen actor, y tener años de practicas, para poder ocultar esos sentimientos tan fuertes, es imposible, se dijo, después de unos instante

Escucho el llamado de la mujer que lo acompañaba y se obligo a olvidar esos recuerdos nuevamente, enterrarlos en el lugar mas profundo de su mente-Dime Tomoyo-dijo mientras miraba directamente a ella.

El la miro y de nuevo encontró la mirada de antes frialdad e indiferencia y entonces lo supo, todo era una mascara para disfrazar la soledad y la tristeza, y era muy bueno en ello, y sintió tristeza, pensando en que cosa tan terrible le había ocurrido, para sentirse así en su interior, en que soledad mas profunda se encontraba sumergido, y olvidó sus rencores, ella quería después de todo que la gente viera lo maravillosa que es la vida, y él a pesar de todo, no era diferente-Ven Eriol te enseñare un lugar muy hermoso-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y calida.

Eriol la miro, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, Tomoyo le sonreía con calidez y además el desprecio que había visto en los ojos de ella, había desparecido, ahora solo había amabilidad y ternura en ellos, se pregunto que si en verdad esa era la verdadera Tomoyo, y se encontró deseando que así fuera, los cambios que había visto en ella, tan solo aumentaron su belleza.

Tomoyo empezó a cabalgar, seguida por Eriol,sentía tristeza por él, porque él se ocultaba tras esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, y pensó en lo terrible que es no tener a alguien en que confiar y descargar lo que nos hiere….

Llego al lugar junto con Tomoyo, pensando en que ella no había mentido, cuando dijo que era hermoso, el lago frente a si se miraba tranquilo, y varios árboles a su alrededor, ocultaba el lugar, como si se tratara de un pequeño escondite, uno muy hermoso, camino siguiendo a Tomoyo, hasta una gran árbol.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol y sonrió su mirada recorría el lugar, y es que el efecto que causaba ese paisaje era el mismo para todos los que lo miraban, absolutamente cautivante, ella no había sido diferente cuando lo vio por primera vez y al parecer él tampoco-Tomemos asiento aquí-dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba

Eriol lo hizo, y miro arriba de si, donde las ramas de un enorme árbol se movían suavemente al ritmo que dictaba el viento, pensó que seguramente proporcionaba mucha sombra al que se sentara a sus pies, pero para ellos ya no era necesario, ya que el sol casi había desaparecido.

-Este es mi lugar favorito-dijo Tomoyo mirando al lago-Siempre me llena de paz y tranquilidad-

Eriol le creía pues esa misma emociones él las había empezado a sentir

-Háblame de ti-dijo Tomoyo, dirigiendo toda su atención a él

-No hay mucho que decir-dijo él.

Ella sonrió-Supongo que habrá algo mas que tu nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, porque déjame decirte que es lo único que se de ti.-

-Tengo 26 años y soy el vicepresidente de la compañía de la que somos dueños mi padre y yo, mi padre por supuesto es el presidente, y estudié finanzas-dijo aquellas palabras como si fueran unas simples palabras, leídas de algún papel, sin alguna emoción y no como si contara su vida.

-Eso no me dice nada-dijo ella-quiero saber mas de ti¿Cuáles son tus sueños, tus esperazas¿las impresiones que tienes de la vida¿Qué es lo que disfruta, lo que quiero saber es ¿quien eres Eriol?-

-No hay nada que decir-dijo aquellas palabras sabiendo que quizás molestarían a Tomoyo, pero no le agradaba hablar de cosas tan personales, no quería que nadie llegara a conocerlo al punto al que pedía Tomoyo, sin embargo no se espero con las suaves palabras de ella.

-Esta bien, hablaré de mi entonces, tengo 20 años, estudio periodismo, y me gustaría viajar alrededor de todo el mundo, vivir la vida con intensidad-miro al lago, pero no se detuvo-disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo me ofrece la hermosa naturaleza-miro a Eriol nuevamente-Disfruto de las pequeñas cosas que la vida ofrece, pero que son inexistente para los zombis de nuestro mundo-

-¿Zombis?-dijo el pensando, en que sus impresiones sobre Tomoyo habían sido ciertas, Tomoyo es una mujer que disfruta de la vida y la libertad.

Tomoyo miro a Eriol recordando lo que esa palabra significaba-si los Zombis de nuestra sociedad, y son los que únicamente piensan en hacer dinero, y dedicarse a los negocios, fríos e indiferentes a la vida, detesto a ese tipo de personas-

-Entonces me detesta a mi-dijo Eriol, dándose cuenta con que perfección encajaba en las características de los que Tomoyo llamaban Zombi

-No-dijo Tomoyo

-No es que detesta a lo zombis, o cambiaste de opinión tan rápido-finalizó él

-No he cambiado de opinión-lo miro a los ojos-solo que creo que tu eres diferente Eriol, en el interior, no eres lo que quieres aparentar.-afirmo con seguridad

Eriol no supo que contestar a esas palabras, y tampoco soporto la mirada de ella, sobre la de él, así que desvió sus vista hacia el lago.

Tomoyo lo miro atentamente, y se dio cuenta de algo, que hasta el momento no había reparado, y es que ahora teniéndolo tan cerca se daba cuenta de que es muy atractivo, su piel blanca, que contrastaba con el color negro azulado de su cabello, y también con sus ojos de un hermoso azul profundo, que nunca había visto ella, y por lo que su ropas dejaban ver, tenia un cuerpo que reflejaba que se ejercitaba, se pregunto como no había visto todo eso antes, talvez el desprecio que había sentido por él, en cuanto lo vio, había impedido que se fijara mas en él, tan solo se había dedicado a hacer crecer sus rencores por Eriol, pero ahora se daba cuenta de algo, y es que Eriol Hiraguizawa es sumamente atractivo, mas que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, y para su sorpresa se sonrojo, nunca antes ningún hombre le había causado aquella reacción y el nerviosismo que experimento por esa nuevas sensaciones, la dejaban sin habla, se puso de pie-Será mejor que regresemos, pronto anochecerá-no quería estar mas tiempo cerca de él, necesitaba pensar…

-Tienes razón-dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie, mientras se preguntaba como es que Tomoyo lo había conocido mejor, en tan solo un día, que otras personas que conocía ya hace años.

&&&&&&&

-Eres alguien muy particular Tomoyo-dijo mientras tomaba la pesada canasta y la colocaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-quiso saber

-Es solo que hasta ahora me tratabas de una forma bastante descortés, pero ahora…-

-Te trato amablemente-completo ella, mientras tendía la manta que había traído para colocar los alimentos

-Exacto, hasta a un día de campo me has invitado hoy, y quiero saber porque-

Tomoyo lo vio, podría decirle que vio que sufría, que estaba solo y que necesitaba a alguien, que quería ser su amiga, porque no le gustaba ver a las personas sufrir-Me padre lo querría, además de que sirve luchar contra la corriente-contesto, porque si el se esforzaba en ocultar lo que sentía seria porque no se sentía listo para compartirlo con alguien y si ella quería que la considerara una amiga, tendría que esperar hasta que él mismo liberara estos sentimientos.

-¿Es solo eso?-no sabía porque esa respuesta lo había desilusionado un poco

-No-contesto mientras sacaba los platos-lo hago porque me gustaría ser tu amiga, y no lo conseguiré, si te trato mal-lo miro y le sonrió

-¿Te interesa ser mi amiga?-pregunto, no entendía como es que había cambiado, de la chica que lo detestaba, a esta que estaba frente a si, diciéndole que le gustaría que fueran amigos.

-Si-contesto sinceramente-todos necesitamos amigos-

Ella parecía sincera, sin embargo el nunca confiaba tan fácilmente en las otras personas, quizás heridas del pasado le habían enseñado que la traición era sumamente dolorosa, y también había algo que le inquietaba-¿Que quisiste decir con eso de que yo no era así, frió, y preocupado por los negocios y hacer dinero ?-

-Fue un presentimiento-contesto nada mas, mientras miraba con alegría las cosas dándose cuenta de que ya había sacado todo, se levanto y caminó hasta encontrarse enfrente de Eriol-Espero no haberme equivocado y dime ¿te interesa ser mi amigo?-

-Será un placer ser tu amigo-dijo antes de que pensara en sus palabras. Lo dijo por impulso, talvez porque Tomoyo tenia razón todos necesitamos amigos, y el mas que nadie quizás, ya que no tenía ninguno.

Ella sonrió, y después de varios minutos, ambos habían terminado de comer, había platicado un poco, claro más que todo de la vida de Tomoyo

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunto Tomoyo

-¿Hacer que?-

-Acceder a casarte con alguien que ni siquiera conocías-

-Mi padre me lo pidió-

-¿Solo por eso?-no podía creer en esa respuesta, aunque si lo veía bien ella lo hacia por el mismo motivo, pero con la única y gran diferencia en que si su padre no estuviera ten enfermo, jamás habría accedido. Tomoyo lo miro, y se sonrojo, no le agradaba mucho las reacciones que tenia su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca, sin embargo agradecía que él no se diera cuenta de ello, así que para evitar mas sonrojos involuntarios se dedico a observar el lago

-Si-contemplo el lago, ese lugar era maravillosos, y pensó que hacía ya tanto tiempo en que no había experimentado esa sensación de felicidad, miro de lado a la mujer que estaba a su lado, después de todo sabia que la compañía de Tomoyo tenia mucho que ver, y sonrió, había encontrado a una amiga, aunque una amiga a la que se sentía fuertemente atraído, y las nuevas atenciones por parte de Tomoyo hacía él, solo habían contribuido a que le gustara mas, después de todo es muy hermosa, pensó.

Tomoyo se preguntaba, como se sentía el al hacer esto, en realidad Eriol nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos ante esta situación, y por lo que sabia hasta el momento a Eriol parecía parecerle igual lo que ocurriera¿seria así, o tan solo era otra mascara de el, la vos de el, hizo que regresara a la realidad.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa-comento, para evitar seguir pensando en ella, ese silencio que había surgido entre ellos, no era para nada útil, cuando uno trataba de no perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, me alegra que te gustara lo que cociné-

-¿Tu cocinaste?-pregunto con sorpresa

Lo miro-Porque lo dices así, es que parece tan imposible que yo cocinara-termino sonriendo

Eriol rió-Disculpa no quise decir eso, es solo que no encuentro como la Tomoyo que cocina, encaja en la Tomoyo que quiere conocer el mundo y vivir aventuras-

Tomoyo rió-Lo entiendo, y tienes razón, quiero tener aventuras, pero después me gustaría casarme, tener hijos-sonrió-cocinar para ellos, alguna que otra vez, quiero una vida familiar-

Eriol la escuchaba con atención, al parecer Tomoyo tenia varias facetas, y se encontró preguntándose cuanto mas no sabia de Tomoyo.

&&&&&&&&

-No se porque te preocupa eso-dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Tomoyo-No es mejor así, quiero decir, estarás casada con él dentro de poco tiempo, así que no es mejor que al menos te sientas atraída hacia él-

Tomoyo miro a su amiga, sintiendo el suave colchón bajo su espalda, como varias veces antes, se encontraba acostada en la cama de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba sentada en la orilla de la misma, y pensó que lo que decía ella tenia mucho sentido, pero en realidad no se sentía preocupada, mas bien extraña, es cierto que antes había sentido atracción por algunos chicos, pero nunca de la forma como lo sentía por Eriol, y eso la inquietaba.-Se que estaré casada con él, pero uno no se casa solo porque le gusta la otra persona, se casan porque están enamorados, porque se aman, y yo no siento nada de eso por Eriol-

-Yo creo que el destino trata de recompensarte de alguna forma-dijo la ojiverde

-No lo creo-dijo simplemente, el destino, como lo decía su amiga le había quitados sus sueños, le había quitado su felicidad.

-Es cierto, talvez ahora no lo ames, pero talvez después con le tiempo...-

-Imposible-interrumpió Tomoyo-Mira Sakura, es cierto que me gusta, pero no es el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaría compartir mi vida, su personalidad no tiene nada que ver con la mía, el no podría entenderme, así que lo que tu dices que puede pasar es imposible-

Sakura, miro a Tomoyo, había dicho todo eso porque se sentía triste por su amiga, aun no entendía como sus padres le podían hacer eso, la obligaban a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba, y ella que si se casaría con un hombre al que amaba, y por lo que se sentía sumamente feliz, no podía evitar sentir pena porque Tomoyo jamás experimentaría esa sensación-Lo siento Tomoyo, es que tan solo digo las cosas para tratar de animarte-

Tomoyo sonrió, se sentó y se acerco a su amiga-Lo se y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés para mi Sakura, no se que haría sin ti-la abrazo, en Sakura había encontrado una persona que la entendiera, alguien con quien compartir sus sueños y sus ilusiones, y algo que nunca antes había tenido, apoyo, comprensión y alguien que confiara en ella.

&&&&&&&&

Sentía en su espalda, el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada, y su mirada parecía perdida en el lago, contemplando el reflejo rojizo que se observaba en la superficie del mismo, era la representación del lago, de lo que en el cielo se observaba como cada vez, cuando el sol se ocultaba, lo parecía porque en realidad sus mente se encontraba pensando en algo, corrección, mas bien pensando en alguien, y ese alguien no era nadie mas que el hombre que hasta hace poco había aparecido en su vida, complicándolo todo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, tan solo que ahora ya no estaba tan molesta de que el hubiera aparecido, y eso le extrañaba, tendría que estar molesta que él hubiera parecido y hubiera destruido sus planes, pero….

-Tomoyo-

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro, y como muchas veces ya antes se sintió atrapada por su mirada, ser arrastrada por sensaciones indescriptible, quizás tal como se sentiría al ser arrastrada por la corriente de un furioso río, sin control-Hola Eriol-le saludo, mientras lo miraba sentarse a su lado y empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo las sensaciones por tenerlo a su lado-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-

El le sonrió-lo imagine, este lugar tiene algo especial, y se que tu aprovechas cada ocasión que tienes para venir aquí, lo se porque hace dos semanas que venimos aquí después de todo, así que fue simple, y también porque ya te conozco-

Si tenia razón, hacia ya dos semanas que compartía con él, y no podía decir que las sensaciones que había empezado a sentir por Eriol, no habían cambiado, porque estaría diciendo una mentira tan grande, como decir que ella no es Tomoyo Daidouji, estas si habían cambiado pero no para disminuir, sino para aumentar como no creyó posible-Tienes razón y eso me lleva, a que tu me conoces y yo no se mucho de ti-

-Tienes razón-dijo mirando a la chica, Tomoyo le había contado mucho acerca de la vida de ella, pero él no se atrevía, y nunca antes se sintió tan triste por tener ese pasado que lo atormentaba, quería decírselo, talvez ella fuera capaz de ayudarlo, de sacarlo de la gran soledad en la que había vivido todo este tiempo, pero a pesar de esto no podía, dolía demasiado-Lo siento-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Tomoyo lo vio, y por segunda vez pudo ver de nuevo al verdadero Eriol, al que se sentía triste y muy solo¿porque sentía su corazón apretujarse cuando lo miro así¿ porque sentía deseos de borrar su tristeza, con una intensidad que la asusto?-No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, levanto su mano, hasta colocarla sobre la mejilla de él, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera, y las sensaciones que sentía se incrementaron, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente

Cerró lo ojos, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de la mano de ella sobre su piel, nunca antes había sentido tanta ternura de una mujer, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien con alguien, y lo que pensó mientras los días habían transcurrido se había confirmado, Tomoyo es una mujer muy especial, capaz de transmitirle sensaciones que no podía explicar, se sentía confortado por su compañía, le encantaba su mirada, y las sonrisas de ella lo llenaban de paz, y su mirada se vio puesta en sus labios, preguntándose ¿Qué se sentiría poder besarla, poder acariciar sus labios, atraparlos en un dulce beso, y con esos pensamientos la distancia que los separaba empezó a ser cada vez mas y mas escasa….

El tiempo se detuvo, cuando sintió el suave contacto sobre sus labios, sus pensamientos se perdieron en el mar de sensaciones que la recorrieron….

Dulce, perfecto, así era besar a Tomoyo, absolutamente perfecto, comenzó con un beso tierno, suave, tomando sus labios entre los suyos…

Las sensaciones que experimentaban eran fuertes, intensas, jamás se había sentido así, y descubrió que Eriol despertaba en ella, cosas que nunca antes había sentido nuevas, pero hermosas, intensas….

Quería sentirla mas cerca de él, sentir mas cerca su calidez, sus dulce aroma, deslizo una de sus manos por su cuello, mientras que la otra encontraba lugar alrededor de la cintura de ella, la acerco mas a él, y sintió el suave aroma de Tomoyo llenar sus sentidos, y quiso mas, y el beso se torno mas apasionado y urgente…

Sintió las manos de el envolver su cintura, su cuello, no puso objeción, quería sentir mas, mas de esas sensaciones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo, y que hacia que su corazón latiera sin control, quería sentir mas de lo que él pudiera hacerla sentir….

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, y Tomoyo pudo ver que la mascara de frialdad de él, ya no estaba, habían nuevas emosiones, pero una resaltaba de las otras, por ser mas fuerte, deseo, tanto como el que ella sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo y antes de que lo pensara él ya la besaba nuevamente y ella correspondía con la misma intensidad. Sintió como su cuerpo cedía ante la leve presión que él ejercía, y quedo recostada en la suave grama, pudo sentir el deseo de él para profundizar mas el beso, pidiendo permiso para tomar mas de ella, y se lo concedió, sintiendo una oleada de calor que la quemaba por dentro ante esta caricia mas intima…

A pesar de que deseaba seguir acariciando la cintura de Tomoyo, sentir el calor de su piel, a través de su ropa, tuvo que quitarla y colocarla al lado de la cabeza de ella, sobre la grama, para tener soporte, y sintió aun mas deseo recorrer su cuerpo, cuando para mejorar su posición, deslizo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, sintiendo este calido roce, aun a pesar de lo jeans que ambos usaban y se encontró pensando en que le gustaría que no existieran, sonrió internamente ante este pensamiento.

La sensaciones que experimentaban eran nuevas, pero maravillosas, asfixiantes y exquisitas, nunca antes la habían besado de esta manera en que Eriol lo hacia, nunca el deseo la había recorrido y llenado como ahora, un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de su boca, pero quedo silenciado por los labios de él, que se movían aun entre los suyos…

Ya no podía controlarse Tomoyo hacía que todo su control, su frialdad, quedara olvidada, sin fuerzas, y cuando la escucho gemir, quiso mas, quiso saborear su piel, y sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por su piel, besándola, hasta que se detuvieron en su cuello…

-Eriol-dijo en un susurro, no podía pensar en nada, excepto en él y en las emociones que estremecían su ser….

Notas de la autora: Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, quiero disculparme por tardar con este capitulo, pero problemas con mi compu, me impidieron hacerlo antes, como verán me tome mi tiempo describiendo el beso (jejeje creo que seria mas adecuado decir los besos, pero en fin) que se daban Tomoyo y Eriol (quisiera yo tener un Eriol, me imagino que unas cuantas de ustedes también, pero creo que mejor sigo con las notas porque si no, no termino). Quiero agradecer a**: Kibun No Tenshi, Undine, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Miss Kudo, StArHuNtEr, Brasileia Daudojiu, Shami** , gracias por su comentarios, por cierto si tienen cuenta, como podrán ver les agradecí personalmente, y los que no también pueden dejarme su correo, y esperare su reviews, que siempre me animan, y espero tener muy pronto el siguiente capitulo, así que hasta pronto.


	3. Detrás del muro

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Conquistando tu Corazón**

**Segundo Capitulo**

**Detrás del muro**

Por MíaT.

La sensaciones que experimentaban eran nuevas, pero maravillosas, asfixiantes y exquisitas, nunca antes la habían besado de esta manera en que Eriol lo hacia, nunca el deseo la había recorrido y llenado como ahora, un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de su boca, pero quedo silenciado por los labios de él, que se movían aun entre los suyos…

Ya no podía controlarse Tomoyo hacía que todo su control, su frialdad, quedara olvidada, sin fuerzas, y cuando la escucho gemir, quiso mas, quiso saborear su piel, y sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por su piel, besándola, hasta que se detuvieron en su cuello…

-Eriol-dijo en un susurro, no podía pensar en nada, excepto en él y en las emociones que estremecían su ser….

-Tomoyo-murmuro, él también, con una voz ronca, que casi no reconoció como la propia, volvió ha tomar los labios de ella, entre los suyos, siendo el beso cada vez mas demandante, apasionado…..

Sintió la mano de él acariciar su piel, alrededor de su cintura, pero esta vez, ya no era por encima de la ropa, esta vez podía sentir la textura de su piel con la suya, el calor de su mano, sobre si, y una nueva oleada de calor la recorrió, si las cosas seguían así, seguramente ellos…., fue ante este pensamiento que recordó donde estaban, no podían seguir así.-Eriol-dijo, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, algo difícil, tomando en cuenta que él besaba de una forma exquisita su cuello-recuerda donde estamos, debemos detenernos-

Le pareció escuchar decir algo a Tomoyo, pero no entendió el que, y es que ahora mientras la besaba se daba cuenta de que sus fantasías, quedaron superadas por la realidad, Tomoyo tenía un sabor aun mas dulce del que imagino, nunca antes había perdido el control como ahora, quería mas, y pensó que talvez nunca se podría saciar de ella, era absolutamente perfecta.

-Eriol detente-dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre su pecho.

El la escucho y se separo lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, y ante él apareció una visión de Tomoyo aun mas cautivante, su cabello algo desordenado, su respiración algo intranquila, y sus ojos brillando de las misma emociones que recorrían su ser, deseo y pasión, y sus labios algo sonrojados por los demandante y apasionados besos que habían compartido, era la mujer mas sensual que había conocido en su vida, y lo curioso es que ella no lo pretendía ser, quizás por eso fuera aun mas atrayente.

Lo miro, y por unos momentos en verdad que dudo en su decisión, Eriol era la definición de un hombre irresistible, sus cabellos desordenados, que le daban esa aspecto sumamente sexy, su respiración algo irregular, sus labios…., y sus ojos,.. al verlos de nuevo sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, eran cautivantes, y ante ella se encontraba no a un hombre que ocultaba sus sentimientos, sino a uno que los dejaba libre, pero por el nombre de la cordura, debía ser fuerte y no caer ante la muy llamativa tentación de continuar lo que hacían-recuerda donde estamos-murmuro algo suave, pero lo suficiente para que él escuchara

Por unos momentos tardo en asimilar esas palabras que había dicho ella, pero a l final lo hizo, se alejo de Tomoyo, dándole el suficiente espacio para que ella, al igual que él, se sentara.

-Creo que hemos perdido el control-dijo Tomoyo

Eriol asintió, no dijo nada, aun se encontraba algo conmocionado por lo que había pasado, él había perdido el control, él que siempre había manejado sus sentimientos a su antojo, y sus decisiones siempre las pensaba con la mente fría, y eso era definitivamente lo contrario a lo que había pasado, y todo por que, por que la mujer frente a si, ejercía cierta influencia en él que no sabía como describir, mucho menos controlar-Tienes razón, debemos irnos-dijo mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie.

Tomo su mano, y tras ese ultimo y leve contacto su piel no volvió a rozar con la suya, ni su mirada encontrarse con la de él. Mientras regresaban a casa, Eriol pareció sumergirse en un mundo distinto al de la realidad, seguramente se encontraba confundido, no le reprochó, de hecho de cierta forma agradeció que él no tratara de hablar con ella, sobre lo ocurrido, pues algo era cierto, no sabría que decirle…

&&&&&&&

Aun no podía dejar de ver el teléfono, y es que la conversación que había tenido hasta unos instante en verdad requerían un momento para asimilarse, después de dos días en los que no supo nada de Eriol, y en los cuales ella tampoco se atrevió a llamarle o buscarle, a pesar de que no dejo de pensar en él en todo ese tiempo, y después de crear varios escenarios, y lo que diría cuando lo viera de nuevo, él simplemente la había llamado, aunque la conversación dio un giro que no espero.

-¿Tomoyo?-

-Dime Eriol-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, cobarde, se dijo, al no atreverse a mencionar algo de lo ocurrido hace dos días.

-Pasare por ti, esta noche a la 7, para que cenemos.-

Tomoyo lo escucho decir esto, y es que la sorpresa era mucha-Yo…-no salio ningún, sonido mas que este, al parecer las palabras también habían decidido huir.

-¿acaso tienes otro compromiso?-

-No-

-Perfecto entonces, a las 7-le dijo a ella, y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas continuo-te veré entonces-

Y mientras una palabra se comenzaban a forma en su boca, escucho un sonido, indicándole que él, ya había colgado, quizás para evitar que ella diera alguna excusa para no ir.

¿Qué pretendía Eriol con esa invitación, seguramente hablar de lo ocurrido, pero ¿Por qué invitarla a cenar a afuera, y la pregunta mas grande de todas, y a la que no encontraba solución alguna era¿Qué le diría ella, se recostó en la cama-argh-dijo mientras, se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Parece que mi querida niña Tomoyo se encuentra muy confundida-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Tomoyo giro la vista para ver la figura de la mujer que había hablado, aunque no hacía falta, pues muy bien conocía esa voz, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a abrazarla-Me da gusto que hayas regresado nana-dijo-te extrañe-

La mujer sonrió-Yo también te extrañe mi querida niña-

La Sra, Tana Kimichima una mujer que cursaba la edad de 50 años, sus cabellos antes muy oscuros, aun conservaban este color, pero también ya se podían observar algunas canas, era una mujer no muy delgada, tenia una contextura normal, y casi era de la misma estatura que ella, quizás unos poco centímetros mas baja, sus ojos era de un color miel, y denotaban toda la dulzura, que correspondía a su carácter y su voz era muy calida, Tomoyo la quería mucho y siempre se refería a ella con el apelativo de nana, ellas tenían una relación muy especial, para Tomoyo era como la madre que a pesar de que tenía, nunca estuvo realmente para ella.

Sentía la suave mano de la mujer acariciar su cabello, esta se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, mientras ella tenía la cabeza en sus piernas. Por todos los momentos que habían compartido, y las palabras que esta tenía para ella, Tomoyo estaba segura que esta mujer la quería como si fuera su hija, así como ella la quería como a una madre.

-Me alegra que hallas regresado nana, me hiciste mucha falta-

-Tu también mi niña-

-¿Tu hermana ya se encuentra mejor?-pregunto Tomoyo, ya que este había sido el motivo por el que la amable mujer se había ido durante casi dos meses, no la había visto en mucho tiempo, ya que esta había partido, mientras ella estaba en la universidad, y se llevo una desilusión bastante grande al no encontrarla cuando había regresado.

-Gracias por preguntar mi niña, pero si, afortunadamente ya se ha recuperado, aun no totalmente, pero si lo hará con el tiempo, y el cuidado de toda su familia-

-Me alegro-sonrió Tomoyo sinceramente

La mujer la miro unos instantes y también le sonrió, cariñosamente-Ya me he enterado de lo que planean hacerte-

-¿Te refieres al compromiso?-

-Si, me he llevado, una gran sorpresa cuando me he encontrado ha vuestra madre planeando tu boda-le acarició la mejilla-No me parece justo que te hagan esto mi niña, y tu tampoco lo crees, me imagino que aceptaste por tu padre-

Tomoyo la miro, suspiro-Si, me pidió que se lo concediera como ultimo deseo antes de morir-hizo una pausa, mientras se sentía triste ya que a pesar de que esa era una terrible realidad, era la verdad, su padre moriría-y yo no me podía negar a eso, sabes que los quiero mucho a ambos a mama y a él, a pesar de todo

La mujer sonrió comprensivamente-Lo se mi niña, lo se-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-¿Cómo es él?-

Tomoyo, la miro-Bueno es un hombre bastante atractivo, y complicado-

-Por lo que veo a pesar de todo, no te es indiferente-

Tomoyo la miro, interrogante

-El pequeño sonrojo que apareció en tu mejilla, cuando te pregunte sobre él, me lo indico-contesto la mujer con una sonrisa-¿Por qué dices que es complicado?-

-Veras nana, todo este tiempo se ha comportado como un hombre muy frío e indiferente, no me agrado nada cuando lo conocí, de hecho lo deteste, pero luego me di cuenta de que tan solo finge, creo que sufre mucho-

La mujer sonrió-Ya me preguntaba yo, como había pasado de desagradarte, a parecerte atractivo, no podías evitar tratar de ayudar a alguien que sufría-

Tomoyo sonrió-Me conoces bien nana-

-No te he cuidado todo este tiempo, sin saber muy bien como eres, solo espero que las cosas te salgan bien mi niña, tu mereces mucha, pero mucha felicidad.-

-Gracias nana-Tomoyo le sonrió sinceramente- Sabes todo este tiempo he tratado de acercarme a él, tan solo que es difícil, parece que esta detrás de un enorme muro, y solo en pequeñas ocasiones he podido ver que hay detrás del muro, y he visto sufrimiento y soledad- si solo esto había visto siempre, hasta hace dos días, en donde había visto mas de él, también había visto el deseo y la pasión que sentía por ella, sentimientos que ella misma también sentía por él….

&&&&&&&&

El le dirigió otra mirada, una de esas que paralizan el cuerpo, y que hacen latir mas rápido el corazón, esa cargada de ese sentimiento tan fuerte como lo es la pasión, y ella sentía estremecer su cuerpo ante la mirada profunda de él, y a pesar de que llevaban ya mucho tiempo sentados en la mesa, ninguno había dicho nada trascendente, parecían haberse sumergidos en una charla superficial, y ella ya estaba cansada de esa actitud

Suspiró, y se armo de valor-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Eriol?-dijo mientras su mirada, recorría la perfecta mesa, las copas de vino, y el muy romántico restaurante en el que se encontraban, y es que no se esperaba que Eriol, la llevara a un lugar como ese.

-Es que acaso no es obvio-respondió con una sonrisa, que Tomoyo no pudo descifrar.

Lo miro inquisitivamente, esta actitud de Eriol un poco mas abierta la desconcertaba, pero aun así, siempre llevaba esa mascara, no entendía, porque el cambio

Sonrió una vez mas-Intento seducirte-dijo simplemente

Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida-¿Intentas seducirme?-le pregunto, como no creyendo esa respuesta que le había dado

-Si, así es, y dime¿esta funcionando?-

Tomoyo tomo la copa de vino, necesitaba algo que tomar, y un poco de alcohol, parecía lo indicado, no supo que fue lo que paso, ni como logro responder-si-esa respuesta la dijo por impulso, pero quizás por esto, era sincera.

Eriol escucho complacido esa respuesta, y es que todo había resultado como lo había planeado, durante este tiempo, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado frente al lago lo había seguido sin descanso, y él al contrario no ponía objeción que así fuera, porque realmente era un recuerdo muy, muy agradable, y después de pensar, llego a la conclusión, de ¿porque alejarse de Tomoyo, porque no al contrario, hacer que ella deseara de nuevo llegar a la situación del lago, porque no poner todos sus recursos y energías en seducir a la diosa amatista, y tener la oportunidad de probar sus labios, y tocar su piel, acariciar su cuerpo, definitivamente esta era una de su mejores ideas.

La cena había estado deliciosa, aunque llena de unos cuantos comentarios por parte de Eriol, que la habían hecho sonrojar, y por esto agradecía, que una de las características del restaurante para que fuera mas romántico, es que no contaba con mucha iluminación, así que él, no se había dado cuenta, y mucho menos cuando ella, también había encontrado la solución de tomar la copa de vino y beber para ocultar estos sonrojos y algo de nerviosismo, quizás por eso se sentía ligeramente mareada nada fuera de lo extraordinario, o que no le permitiera caminar adecuadamente.

El auto de él se parqueo enfrente de su casa, y como todo un caballero, se dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir, Tomoyo salio, pero ya que él estaba frente a ella, no podía caminar.

-Espero que hallas disfrutado de la cena-

Tomoyo lo miro y le sonrió-Si, gracias-dijo ella.

-Creo que merezco algo mas que un gracias-dijo él sonriendo

Tomoyo lo miro interrogante, no comprendiendo aun a que se refería, pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, y su espalda tocar contra el auto, vaya que si comprendió esas palabras, pero al contrario de alejarse de él respondió al beso, con la misma intensidad que él, lo necesitaban, estar este tiempo sin volver a verlo o a sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, había hecho que sintiera una gran necesidad de sus carisias. Sentía las manos de él sobre su cintura y su cuello, asiendo que estas carisias aumentaran el placer que sentía para estos instante, y no supo cuando ella, también ya se encontraba enredando una de sus manos en el cabello de Eriol, revolviéndolo…

Valla que olvidaba todo cuando besaba a Tomoyo, y sentía su cuerpo arder, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, y eso que había salido con varias, pero ninguna hacia que el deseo y la pasión se apoderaran tan rápido y completamente de su ser, la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, él miro a Tomoyo, esta se encontraba ya sin ningún rastro del labial, y ojos amatistas, se abrieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los suyos, y a pesar de que quería seguir así, supo que no era ni el lugar, ni el momento adecuado, pero él ya se encargaría de esto-Te acompañare adentro-dijo él en voz suave

Sus piernas parecieron perder sus fuerzas unos instantes, talvez el efecto del vino, pero aunque esta era una posibilidad, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo le decían que no se debía a eso, sino al hombre frente a ella, Eriol le gustaba y mucho, pero después de la atracción física ella no sentía nada por él, pero esta era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse a ella. Tomo la mano que él le ofrecida, y coloco su brazo alrededor de el brazo de Eriol, y así habían empezado a caminar hacia la puerta.

Toco unas cuantas veces, y luego de unos instantes la puerta se abrió

-¿Qué ocurrió nana?-pregunto Tomoyo al ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer frente así

-Tu padre, mi niña-

Tomoyo no espero que dijera nada mas, simplemente subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su padre, este estaba acostado, tenia la mascarilla de oxigeno colocada, y su respiración se denotaba bastante irregular, su madre se encontraba a su lado, al igual que el medico.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-logro preguntar

-Se puso bastante mal-respondió el medico-pero afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor, necesita descansar.-

-Me quedare con él-dijo Tomoyo

Su madre la miro, se notaba bastante cansada y preocupada-Yo me quedare con él, tu vete a tu recamara-

-Pero…-

-Obedece Tomoyo, sabes que no es conveniente que tantas personas estén con él, tu vete, que yo me quedare con él-

Las palabras de su madre fueron tan firmes, que después de darle una ultima mirada a su padre salio de la habitación de este, y se metió en la suya. Y en cuanto estuvo adentro no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, escucho que alguien tocaba, -adelante-, dijo al pensar que se trataba de su nana, pero estaba muy equivocada, allí estaba Eriol, se había olvidado completamente de él.

-Lamento haberte dejado así-dijo Tomoyo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la mejilla

-¿Como esta?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-Se puso mal, pero según el medico ya esta mejor-hizo una pausa mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-pero estos episodios en los que se pone mal, son cada vez mas frecuentes.-al finalizar de decir esto abrazo a Eriol

Eriol correspondió el abrazo, después de unos instantes, él la separo de su cuerpo y seco las lagrimas de su rostro, y le murmuro palabras de apoyo.

Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida frente a ella se encontraba un Eriol que no había descubierto, uno lleno de mucho ternura, sintió sus labios sobre su frente, mientras este le decía que todo estaría bien, con una voz muy suave y dulce.

Ella le sonrió sinceramente-Gracias Eriol-dijo Tomoyo con una suave sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que otra vez había visto detrás del muro.

El se acerco a ella nuevamente, beso su frente, sus mejillas, y sus ojos-Ya no llores mas Tomoyo-le había susurrado, luego beso sus labios.

Tomoyo respondió al beso, muy diferente a los que habían compartidos, este estaba lleno de ternura, una que llegaba hasta su corazón, y lo envolvía de una dulce calidez, y entonces lo supo, este Eriol era calido, sensible, tierno; este hombre que la besaba con ternura, este era el hombre del que ella se podría enamorar, era el hombre que podría conquistar su corazón…..

Notas de la autora: Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, pero es que tratar de estar actualizando seis fic, puede ser realmente complicado, era el turno de actualizar de ladronas, Detectives y Seducción, pero a los que leen este fic, no se preocupen que es el siguiente que actualizare, es solo que me llegaron estas ideas de este fic, y no pude evitar escribirlas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y si fue así, me agradaría saberlo a través de un review, y los que no tienen cuenta también pueden aprovechar y dejarme su correo, ya que me gusta agradecerlos personalmente, y así también informo cuando esta listo el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias a: **kibun No Tenshi****, Andreaeb, ****Sailor Alluminem Siren, ****lizzy-86, ****Akari Asakura, ****2Miru****, mina, ****Miss Kudo****, Shami, ****Black Tears Kyo, **por todos sus comentarios.


	4. Lo que siento por ti

Aclaración: Sakura Card captor no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de su personajes.

**Conquistando tu corazón**

**Capitulo IV**

_Lo que siento por ti_

Su mirada se encontraba en el lago, quizás para no verlo a los ojos, y sentir el mar de sensaciones que la recorrían cuando su mirada encontraba la de él, cuando sentía perderse en sus profundos ojos azules, si, por esto no se atrevía a mirarlo, no en este momento, cuando aun sentía ese beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, cuando sus sentimientos estaban tan presentes, sabía que su cuerpo la traicionaría, y que no sería capaz de resistirse y besarlo, de poder estar entre sus brazos y dejar que su calidez la envolviera y sus dulces palabras la reconfortaran…

-¿En que piensas Tomoyo?-dijo Eriol viéndola detenidamente

-En nada-dijo ella también con una sonrisa, que gran mentira, se dijo a si misma, pero no se atrevía a decirle que si pensaba en algo, pero que ese algo, era mas bien un quien, y nada mas que él, que parecía haberse colado en cada uno de sus pensamiento y en sus sueños…

Eriol vio como Tomoyo, desviaba la vista hacia el lago, mientras sintió una suave brisa remover su cabello, miro el paisaje, al parecer ese lugar se había convertido en su favorito, y no precisamente por la belleza del lugar, aunque esta era innegable, pero todo era aun mejor, casi un sueño, tan solo porque Tomoyo estaba allí, era algo desconcertante lo que había sentido cuando la encontró llorando esa noche, un deseo de consolarla, de protegerla, su mayor deseo fue que ya no corrieran mas lagrimas por sus mejillas, que sus ojos ya no se mostraran tristes, sino que volvieran a mostrar ese brillo alegre y también quería ver su sonrisa siempre sincera, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo se había comportado de una forma tierna con ella, ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se comporto así, sonrió algo triste…

Durante un momento en que Eriol dirigió su atención al lago, Tomoyo lo miro, y vio que sonreía algo triste, había conocido tantas facetas de él, el de un hombre frió e indiferente, uno que no le agradaba, luego uno triste y solitario, uno al que ella quiso reconfortar y acompañar, luego el de un hombre apasionado, uno que despertó sensaciones en su cuerpo que nunca había experimentado, al menos no de esa forma tan intensa, deseo, pasión….

Y también había conocido al Eriol calido, sensible y tierno, y lo que esto significaba la hacia sentirse algo temerosa porque este era al hombre al que ella podría amar, pero también era el que quisiera que la amara, y aquí estaba el problema, era evidente que Eriol la deseaba, pero que la amara…..

¿Cómo podría acercarse a Eriol, lo suficiente para poder conquistar su corazón, ¿Cómo haría para que Eriol dejara esas mascaras, ella quería al Eriol apasionado, quería al hombre calido, tierno y sensible, fue entonces que supo la verdad, se había enamorado de Eriol, ¿Cuándo había pasado, quizás cuando él la beso con tanta ternura y sintió que su corazón era envuelto por una calidez, entonces no lo supo, pero ahora se daba cuenta, ese calidez no era otra cosa que amor…

&&&&&&&

-Cuando me pediste que te acompañara, no imagine que fuera a este lugar-dijo Eriol, mientras miraba a los niños sonreír, mientras eran seguidos por sus padres, las luces de los juegos mecánicos, daban ese ambiente festivo, junto con uno que otro juego de tiro al blanco, o cualquier otro juego parecido-Es cierto que me dijiste que vistiera informal, pero de todas las posibilidades que imagine, esta definitivamente no era una de ellas.-

Tomoyo lo miro, mientras decía estas palabras, vestía con pantalón Jean y una camisa negra, que Tomoyo consideraba lo hacía ver mas atractivo, aunque Tomoyo lo había visto con traje, en el cual se miraba sumamente atractivo, le gustaba verlo vestir con ropas menos formales, quizás porque parecía menos frío, y no un hombre de negocio, como realmente era, parecía mas accesible, como si fuera mas fácil traspasar sus defensas, pero le parecía algo divertida la reacción de Eriol al verlo como se desenvolvía en la feria del pueblo.-Es un lugar muy divertido-dijo Tomoyo, Eriol caminaba muy tenso, y ella se había dado cuenta, perecía que Eriol se sentía algo incomodo, lo supuso, pero no quiso cambiar sus planes, necesitaba que Eriol se comportara de una forma mas alegre y abierta, y que mejor lugar que uno lleno de tantas risas y diversión.

-quizás lo es para los…-hizo una pausa, sabiendo que quizás las palabra que iba a pronunciar, talvez molestarían a Tomoyo, por lo que se obligo a pensar en algo mas-para algunas personas-

Tomoyo rió-Se que iba a decir que para los niños Eriol-se paro frente a él, por lo que ambos se pararon-y no me molesta, te invite a este lugar, porque es uno en el que podemos recordar cuando éramos niños, y ¿sabes porque quiero que recuerdes?-Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos, la frialdad de Eriol había comenzado a desaparecer, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pero para ella no era suficiente, quería verlos llenos de calidez-porque cuando eres niño eres quien realmente eres, nada de fingir o aparentar para agradar a otros, simplemente eres lo que tu corazón te dicta, y así es como todo debemos ser-

Eriol miro detenidamente a Tomoyo, ¿ser realmente quien era, ¿podría llegar a ser así su realidad, ¿dejar la mascaras y ser simplemente el, nunca antes se había planteado eso, hasta que la conoció a ella, que parecía haberse metido en sus sentidos, y sonrió, pensando que talvez con ella fuera capaz de lograrlo, que por ella valiera la pena hacerlo, solo por ella…

Tomoyo sonrió cuando vio que Eriol sonreía, y se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena, y por mucho, si lograba que Eriol sonriera mas seguido de esa manera.-Ven vamos-dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de Eriol-hay mucho que ver-

Tomoyo tomaba un poco, una que otra vez del algodón de azúcar, mientras que Eriol iba a su lado, ahora ya mas relajado y la verdad es que se sentía tan bien, ir a su lado, como si fueran una pareja, y toda esta alegría se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, motivo por el cual Eriol la miraba de vez en cuando.

Al principio se había sentido un poco incomodo con el ambiente, pero luego toda esa incomodidad había desaparecido para ser llenada por una sensación de tranquilidad que solo disfrutaba al lado de Tomoyo, le encantaban la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban, llenos de vida, y mucha ternura, su sonrisa, una que llegaba incluso hasta sus sueños y que durante muchos ratos se encontraba añorando, eran maravillosas las sensaciones que Tomoyo provocaba en él, indescifrables, pero agradables….

Pronto llegaron a un juegote tiro al blanco, y Tomoyo se quedo encantarada con uno de los peluches que ofrecían como premio, y Eriol pareció notarlo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Tomoyo cuando vio que se acercaba a este juego

-Voy a participar-dijo él

Tomoyo no dijo nada, tan solo lo siguió, era extraño pues hasta el momento no se había animado a participare en ninguno y aunque al principio no creyó que consiguiera algo, se asombro bastante cuando el encargado le dijo a Eriol, que escogiera su premio.

Eriol miraba atentamente a todos los premios, pero sabía cual quería, el que le había interesado a Tomoyo-quiero ese-dijo señalando un pequeño osito color café, el encargado se lo dio, y después de darle las gracias, él y Tomoyo se alejaron del juego

-Te ganaste un premio-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Si-dijo él, mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no siguiera caminando-y quiero dártelo-

-Gracias-dijo Tomoyo, mientras lo tomaba, era el que a ella la había gustado, quería saber era si ¿el lo había escogido por coincidencia? o ¿porque se había dado cuenta de que lo quería, pero de no importaba, porque no se atrevía a preguntarle-Me extraño que te decidieras a jugar-

-No lo tenía pensado-dijo él, mientras miraba a Tomoyo, coloco una de sus manos, sobre su mejilla, y movió suavemente su mano, sintiendo la agradable sensación de su piel, rozar con la de ella, transformándose en una caricia, caricia que casi hizo desfallecer a Tomoyo-Pero no encontré otra forma de obtener ese osito que te llamo la atención-dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo también sonrió, lo había hecho por ella, se había dado cuenta de que a ella le gusto, eso significaba que estaba pendiente de ella, Eriol sin duda era un hombre maravilloso, estaba por decir algo mas, pero las palabras parecieron esfumarse, y todo pensamiento racional con ellas, cuando sintió los labios de Eriol sobre los suyos, provocando que una deliciosa sensación recorriera todo su cuerpo, fue un beso corto, pero no por eso dejaba de ser excitante, cada caricia de Eriol, parecía afectar su cuerpo de una manera increíble….

Eriol se separo de Tomoyo, pero no aparto su mirada de la de ella, sabía que ella también sentía fuertes emociones por él, se lo decían sus ojos, y las reacciones de su cuerpo-Vamos a la rueda de Chicago-dijo Eriol, sin hacer que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Tomoyo se dejo guiar por Eriol, no encontraba que decir, simplemente lo seguía, parecía que su cuerpo había perdido su voluntad, pero no le molestaba…

&&&&&&&&

Y como cada cierto tiempo, quedaron en la parte de arriba de la rueda, pudiendo disfrutar de la hermosa vista que les ofrecía la posición en la que estaban.

-me gusta este juego-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Ummm-dijo Tomoyo, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la suave brisa, que revolvía sus cabellos- a mi también-dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo a Eriol, con una sonrisa

-hay cierta intimidad en el-subió su majo para acaricia la mejilla de Tomoyo, y luego fue bajando hasta detenerse en el cuello de ella.

Tomoyo sintió la suave caricia y de nuevo cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar con una mayor intensidad de esta, las manos de Eriol dejaban una huella invisible, pero que podía sentir en su piel.

-Perfecta para una pareja de novios-continuo Eriol

Tomoyo abrió los ojos para ver a Eriol, ¿pareja de novios, ¿estaba involucrando Eriol con esas palabras que ellos lo eran, como saberlo, claro al menos que se lo pregunta-¿Es eso lo que somos tu y yo?-su voz sonó serena, lo opuesto a lo que sentía en su interior, no solo por esa caricia, sino por las repercusiones de esa respuesta.

Eriol, la vio, había parado de acariciarla, cuando ella lo había mirado y le había hecho esa pregunta-Por supuesto-dijo sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco a Tomoyo, y la beso, de una forma suave y terriblemente exquisita, según la opinión de Tomoyo, se separo de sus labios, y fue trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar al oído de Tomoyo, en donde su voz la hizo estremecer.-no puede ser de otra forma, no es una aventura, y las cosas que ocurren entre nosotros son mas de lo que ocurren entre simples amigos, además vamos a casarnos-

Tomoyo escucho atentamente, se sintió desilusionada, pero se regaño inmediatamente por esto, ¿esperaba que le dijera que si, porque sentía algo por ella, en realidad si lo esperaba, pero sabía que esto era solo parte de sus ilusiones, estaba claro que Eriol tan solo sentía deseo por ella, pero no por eso podía evitar desear que Eriol la quisiera, que la amara…

Eriol se separo de Tomoyo, para verle a los ojos, no sabía porque, pero una extraña sensación de que debía hacerlo se apodero de él, y vio varias emociones reflejados en esos hermosos ojos amatistas, pero antes de que pudiera descifrar alguna de ellas, Tomoyo cerro los ojos, y la visión de ella, tan rendida a él, y sus cabellos movidos por la suave brisa, era mas de lo que podía resistir y se acerco a ella para reclamar sus labios nuevamente en un intenso beso.

Cuando sintió que Eriol, cesaba con sus carisias, abrió lo ojos, y se encontró con los profundo ojos azules de él, tuvo miedo que viera la decepción en ellos, tuvo miedo de que viera el temor en ellos, tuvo miedo que se diera cuenta que tan importante era él para ella, y finalmente tuvo miedo que él se diera cuenta que lo amaba, por los que los cerro nuevamente, y todo pensamiento pareció abandonarla, cuado de nuevo los labios de él, tomaban los suyos.

&&&&&&&&

-¿A que viniste Tomoyo?-pregunto Sakura, mirando a Tomoyo acostada en su cama y con la mirada en el techo.-no lo tomes a mal, sabes que me gusta que vengas a mi casa, pero sabiendo que no he puesto nada interesante en el techo de mi cuarto, y no creo que una gran porción de madera, te parezca interesante, algo que se que no es así, tan solo me queda concluir que hay algo que te inquieta y mucho-

Tomoyo se sentó y suspiro, miro a Sakura a los ojos, y se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta por primera vez su reciente descubrimiento-Estoy enamorada-

-¿Y eso te preocupa porque….?-dijo Sakura, mientras miraba como Tomoyo se levantaba de la cama y se empezaba a mover de un lugar a otro

-Porque no se que es lo que siente él por mi-dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro.

-¿Y porque no se lo preguntas?-dijo Sakura, mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Tomoyo

Tomoyo paro y la dedico una mirad de "como crees que voy hacer eso"

-No me mire así Tomoyo, y por favor siéntate, ya me empiezo a marear de verte caminar de aquí para allá-

Tomoyo se sentó en la cama-No puedo hacer eso-dijo con voz suave

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque…. Porque…..-tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, antes de seguir hablando-No solo puedo llegar y preguntarle, ¿Qué sientes por mi, sabes porque yo estoy enamorada de ti-

-Bueno creo que es algo corto, pero expresa los puntos importantes-Sakura sonrió al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Tomoyo-Puedes hacer eso, y me parece que será la solución de tus problemas-

-No puedo-dijo Tomoyo, mirando a Sakura con preocupación-No es solo porque no me atreva, más que todo es porque tengo miedo, miedo de la respuesta Sakura-

-¿Y prefieres seguir así como ahora, ¿sin saber que es lo que siente él?-

-No lo se-se acostó en la cama, quería decirle a Eriol que lo amaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando lo imagino a él diciendo esa palabras, que la amaba, que quería estar a su lado, si un dulce sueño, pero como deseaba que fuera realidad

-Piénsalo Tomoyo, siempre te he admirado por tu forma de ser, siempre decidida, sin temor de expresar tus sentimientos-

-Yo….lo pensare-dijo después de unos segundos

&&&&&&&&&

Después de haber recorrido su cuarto de una esquina a otra, con no mas pensamientos que las palabras que le había dicho Sakura, resonando una y otra vez en su mente, todo era silencio, no tenía con quien conversar su nana se había ido junto con su madre y su padre, ya que este ultimo se tenía que hacer un tratamiento en la ciudad, algo de rutina, quiso acompañarlo, pero como siempre su madre se lo había impedido, así que se quedo, y no podía dejar de pensar en Eriol y en sus sentimientos y con la idea de aclarar todo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, iría donde el…

&&&&&&&&&

_-Por favor no te vallas-_

_Una mirada fría fue lo que recibió a cambio de su suplica, acompañada de una voz carente de cualquier emoción-No hay nada por lo que valga la pena quedarme-_

_-Por favor, no me dejes, quédate-_

_-Adiós Eriol-_

_Y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y el de un auto partir…_

Sus ojos ahora eran tan fríos como los de esa persona, habían pasado muchos años, pero aun recordaba ese día, sintió que alguien había llegado, y levanto la vista, pera ver de quien se trataba-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Tomoyo escucho esas palabras y prefirió ignorar el tono agrio, con el que las había pronunciado, sonrió-Venía a invitarte a cabalgar un rato-

Ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa de Eriol, en donde estaba dispuesta una silla mecedora, y en la que ambos se encontraban sentados en estos momentos

-No quiero ir-dijo simplemente

Tomoyo lo observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que algo lo atormentaba.-¿Estas bien Eriol?-

No, por supuesto que no, hoy hace ya algunos años era el día en el que todos sus sueños y fantasías habían muerto, en el que había aprendido lo hipócrita que podían ser las personas, era el día en el que sus tristezas y dolor habían comenzado, pero no quería hablar de ello, tan solo quería enterrar su dolor, olvidarlo, y pretender que nunca había pasado, aunque el tiempo le había enseñado que esto era imposible-No pasa nada-

-Se que no es verdad Eriol-dijo Tomoyo con voz dulce-Déjame ayudarte-

-Déjame en paz Tomoyo-dijo algo enfadado

A Tomoyo le dolieron esas palabras, pero no quería desistir, sabía que había algo que atormentaba a Eriol, ¿es que él no se daba cuenta que lo único que quería hacer era aliviar su dolor, ayudarlo-Confía en mi, somos amigos, somos una pareja, vamos a casarnos y la confianza…-no pudo seguir porque la palabras de Eriol la interrumpieron

-No tengo amigos-dijo Eriol, viendo a Tomoyo de una forma tan fría que nunca imagino, formó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro-y lo de ser pareja y que vamos a casarnos, no olvides que todo es un gran negocio, tu padre y mi padre quieren que sus compañías realicen una fusión, nada mas Tomoyo, y entre mas rápido lo entiendas mejor, todo es un negocio…-

¿Un negocio, cuanto dolor le ocasionaron esa palabras, no sabía hasta que punto amaba a Eriol, pero cuando sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, dejando un enorme vacío en su pecho, lo supo, lo amaba con todo el corazón, con todo su ser, y para él todo era un negocio, un simple trato de conveniencias nada mas, no significaban nada los sentimientos que ella sentía…

-Vete Tomoyo-dijo con el mismo tono frío que antes había usado, y esa mirada que tanto daño le hacía

Ella había venido con la intención de invitarlo al lago, hablar con él, y confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y con las palabras de Eriol sus ilusiones desaparecieron y sus sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas.-Eriol….-se levanto y las palabras, junto con todas los sentimientos que abatían su cuerpo, parecieron formar un nudo en su garganta, y no pudo decir nada mas, las lagrimas parecían querer salir de su ojos, pero de algo estaba segura no dejaría que la viese llorar, y tras dirigirle una ultima mirada a Eriol, salio corriendo de la casa, haciendo saco omiso del llamado de él.

Se puso de pie, sintió la mirada que le había dado como una fría daga que atravesaba su corazón, había visto dolor, y mucho, no quería que se fuera, la llamo, pero ella no hizo caso de sus palabras, dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a alcanzarla, pero se detuvo, ¿qué le diría cuando la viera, sabía que una simple disculpa no bastaría y luego escuchó el sonido indicándole que Tomoyo ya se había marchado en su caballo, y de nuevo detesto esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de su pasado, ya que no solo lo habían lastimado a él, sino que también por estos había lastimado a la única persona, con la que había bajado sus defensas, a la única persona en la que había empezado a confiar, ya que Tomoyo significaba mas para él, de lo que podría imaginar…..

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba lloviendo, y las gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, ya era de noche y aunque la visión era casi nula, por la oscuridad y la lluvia, esto no parecía importarle, cabalgaba a bastante velocidad, sintiendo la fría brisa chocar con su rostro, con su cuerpo, provocando uno que otro estremecimiento en este el frío, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él, en Eriol, en esas palabras que le había dicho, ¿un negocio, esas palabras le dolieron como jamás imagino que dolería algo, unas palabras había bastado para romper su corazón, y que un terrible dolor la llenara, ella que lo amaba, era el primer hombre que amaba, pero él no sentía nada por ella, por mucho que pensó en sueños y en ilusiones, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos parecía un espejismo, lo que daría por que Eriol la amara, por poder estar en su corazón…..

Sintió como espíritu libre se balanceó, trato de sujetare mas fuerte, pero las correas se deslizaron de sus manos, y no pudo evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo caía, luego un inmenso dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un golpe en su cabeza, y después todo se puso negro y simplemente dejo de sentir…..

**Notas de la autora:** Lamento la tardanza, creo que esta ocasión he tardado mas que las anteriores, se que talvez estén algo enfadadas lo merezco, pero no se porque tardé tanto en escribir este capitulo, se lo que quería, pero no encontraba la forma de expresarlo, en resumen, no había inspiración, pero espero que les halla gustado.

Tomoyo ya sabe que esta enamorada de Eriol, y como es normal siente temor por los sentimientos que este tenga para ella, pero justamente cuando Tomoyo iba a confesarle a él estos sentimientos, tenía que salir Eriol con todo eso a la pobre tomoyo, y se que se quedo algo trágico este capitulo, veremos que hace Eriol, ante la perspectiva de perder a Tomoyo…

Y como siempre agradeceré que me dejen un review con sus comentarios, y como he repetido anteriormente si quieren que les informe cuando este el siguiente capitulo, y no tienen cuenta me dejan su correo y yo con gusto les avisare.

Ahora solo me queda agradecer a:

_**Shami**_

**_kibun No Tenshi_**

**_Alexa Hiwatari_**

**_Akari Asakura_**

**_Andreaeb182_**

_**Javiera**_

**_2Miru_**

_**Mina**_

**_lizzy-86_**

**_Shaery Hiroshi_**

**_Black Tears Kyo_**

_**Mary**_

_**Piiiii**_

**_Miss Kudo_**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo**


	5. conquistando tu corazón

Conquistando tu corazón

Estaba lloviendo, y las gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, ya era de noche y aunque la visión era casi nula, por la oscuridad y la lluvia, esto no parecía importarle, cabalgaba a bastante velocidad, sintiendo la fría brisa chocar con su rostro, con su cuerpo, provocando uno que otro estremecimiento en este el frío, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él, en Eriol, en esas palabras que le había dicho¿un negocio?, esas palabras le dolieron como jamás imagino que dolería algo, unas palabras había bastado para romper su corazón, y que un terrible dolor la llenara, ella que lo amaba, era el primer hombre que amaba, pero él no sentía nada por ella, por mucho que pensó en sueños y en ilusiones, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos parecía un espejismo, lo que daría por que Eriol la amara, por poder estar en su corazón…..

Sintió como espíritu libre se balanceó, trato de sujetare mas fuerte, pero las correas se deslizaron de sus manos, y no pudo evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo caía, luego un inmenso dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un golpe en su cabeza, y después todo se puso negro y simplemente dejo de sentir…..

&&&&&&&&

Después de darle muchas vueltas a sobre que debería hacer, llego a la conclusión que debía hablar con ella, no podía ser de otra forma, y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor, no sabia porque simplemente la idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo se le hacia insoportable, y es que ella había despertado en el un instinto de protección, que nunca había sentido por nadie, la verdad es que necesitaba a Tomoyo, la necesitaba y mucho, y por eso después de tocar a su puerta aguardaba pacientemente que alguien le abriera, una muchacha fue quien lo recibió, y se alarmo bastante cuando le dijeron que ella no había llegado, el clima aun estaba terrible, el había usado su auto por esto y la idea de que Tomoyo estuviera montando con este clima le ocasiono una terrible preocupación, estaba por irse para tratar de encontrarla cuando vio llegar su caballo, y sintió tanto temor y desesperación, cuando vio que Tomoyo no venia con el, y eso solo significaba una cosa, algo le había pasado a Tomoyo.

Minutos después ya había organizado a varios de sus trabajadores, así como trabajadores del señor Daidouji, tratarían de encontrarla.

&&&&&&&

La miro su piel se notaba muy pálida, y varios golpes se miraban en su rostro, y en sus brazos, su respiración era débil y aun estaba inconsciente, los médicos le había dicho que sufrió una grave caída, que habían hecho todo lo que podían y que ahora toda su recuperación dependía de ella, de cuan fuerte fuera, y de sus ganas de vivir.

Se acerco a ella, después de insistir el medico le había permitido entrar, se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo presionado, y un inmenso dolor recorriera todo su cuerpo, y es que verla allí, tan grave le ocasionaba un sufrimiento, que ninguna palabra bastaría para describirlo.

Tomo su mano, y de nuevo sintió mas aprehensión, no hubiera creído que podría sentir mas, pero tener las manos de ella tan frías entre las suyas, era mas de lo que podía tolerar y quedarse tranquilo, ya no estaba su calidez, la dulce calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de Tomoyo parecía que había desaparecido…

-Tomoyo, perdóname-se inclino hasta que tuvo la mano de ella cerca de su mejilla-lo siento tanto.

Todo era su culpa si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan horribles, ella no se hubiera ido, ella no estaría aquí, sino que talvez estuvieran en otro sitio conversando, el estaría sintiendo la calidadez de su piel sobre su mano, estuviera contemplando sus hermosos ojos amatista, estaría disfrutando cada vez que la mirara sonreír, y lo supo si algo le pasaba a ella, el no lo soportaría

Estaría perdido sin ella, como nunca lo había estado-Te necesito Tomoyo, por favor no me dejes solo-cerro los ojos un momento tratando de contener todos el tumulto de emociones que se arremolinaban es su interior,-Por favor Tomoyo, despierta no quiero estar sin ti, eres todo para mi…

Subió su otra mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla, y la acarició-Por favor Tomoyo, te necesito.-La miro con detenimiento y había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que deseaba compartir con ella-No me dejes por favor no ahora que te encontrado, ahora que he empezado a amarte.- se sorprendió que esa palabras salieran de su boca, y mas aun de que salieran desde su corazón, pero no podía negarlo, eso era la verdad la amaba, y por eso la idea de perderla, le era intolerable

Un quejido se escucho en la habitación, Eriol sonrió al darse cuenta de que había sido Tomoyo.-, que empezaba a despertar-Eriol-dijo Tomoyo en una voz apenas audible.

-Aquí estoy Tomoyo-dijo apretando mas su mano, para darle a entender de que el estaba a su lado, y esta vez el no dejaría ese lugar, quería que ella fuera feliz y sonrió pensando que quería que fuera junto a el,-Te prometo que nunca volveré a lastimarte, siempre te protegeré Tomoyo, siempre…

&&&&&&&&

La luz de la mañana ya daba con su rostro, provocando que despertara, se movió un poco, pero esto ocasiono que sus golpes dolieran un poco, y no pudo reprimir un quejido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una muy preocupada voz a su lado.

Tomoyo lo miro, se miraba terrible, muy cansado y sumamente preocupado-Estoy bien, vete a casa a descansar-

-Quiero quedarme contigo-

-te has quedado esta tres noches, aquí conmigo, y no creo que esa silla en la que duermes sea nada cómoda.-

-Duermo bien-dijo el como defensa

Tomoyo miro la silla, por supuesto que no podría ser así se dijo, las ojeras en sus ojos le indicaban lo poco que dormía, Eriol no se iba de su lado excepto un poco en las mañanas cuando iba a su casa a asearse y cuando comía, de allí parecía que tenia un guardián a su lado, sonrió la idea le parecía encantadora, pero si el seguía así, al que tendrían que internar seria el.-Esta noche duerme en tu casa Eriol.-ella se dio cuenta que el iba a replicar-por favor Eriol, te enfermaras-

-Estoy bien-dijo el.

-Eriol…

-perdóname-interrumpió el-Estas aquí por mi culpa.-

Tomoyo suspiro, no era necesario que el le dijera que se sentía culpable, ella lo miraba en sus ojos, y esto le dolía, no solo porque el sufría, sino porque esto significaba que todas las atenciones que el le daban no eran nada mas que resultado de su culpa, y no porque en verdad sintiera algo por ella, cuando estuvo inconciente, le pareció escucharle decirle tanto cosas, que era todo para el, que la necesitaba, y finalmente le pareció escuchar que le había dicho que la amaba, pero ahora, después de estos tres días, en los que el no dijo nada de esto, ella se dio cuenta de que todo eso no fue mas que un sueño, un sueño que añoraba con todo su corazón, pero solo un sueño al fin-No fue tu culpa-dijo ella-No creo que tu estuvieras encargado de que cayera esa tormenta, o que hubiera estado tan oscuro, o que yo hubiera sido un poco descuidada, fue un accidente nada mas-

-pero si yo no…

-olvidemos eso¿si?, te parece si hacemos que estos tres días nunca pasaron, hagamos eso, promételo-

-pero…-

-Promételo-insistió ella.

-Lo prometo-

Ella sonrió

Eriol salio instantes después, iba a cambiarse, Tomoyo miro su pierna enyesada, esto no seria fácil para ella, tendría que estarse acostada en la cama durante un tiempo, ella nunca fue de ese tipo de personas, se preguntaba que diría su familia cuando la miraran así, seguramente se enfadarían un poco por no haberles avisado, pero lo prefirió de esta manera, no quería que el tratamiento de su padre fuera interrumpido por ninguna razón, sonrió, además tuvo a alguien a su lado siempre, y era tan agradable, amaba a Eriol, no tenia ninguna duda ya, lo supo estos tres días en los que prácticamente no se despego de su lado, si tan solo el lo hubiera hecho por algo que no fuera culpa, si tan solo el, sintiera al menos una pequeña parte de lo que ella sentía por el, sabia que seria suficiente, tan solo quería que Eriol, la amara al menos un poco…

-¿Tomoyo en que piensas?-

Tomoyo sonrió a Sakura, que había llegado algunos instantes después de que Eriol se hubiera ido.-En lo único en que he pensado en estos últimos días, en el, en nada mas-

Sakura le sonrió a Tomoyo, cada vez que estaba ella presente, y Eriol también, se miraba contenta, pero cuando Eriol se iba, miraba que toda esa felicidad era fingida, tan solo aparentaba, y es que Tomoyo, había decidido que no revelaría sus sentimientos a el, según ella, porque no soportaría que el le dijera que no sentía nada por ella, pero Eriol había estado tan pendiente de ella, y se le miraba tan preocupado, que dudaba que todo eso, fuera resultado tan solo de la culpa, como le había dicho Tomoyo, ella presentía que Eriol sentía mas por Tomoyo, de lo que su amiga creía, pero al fin de todo, tan solo era un presentimiento, pero uno que deseara que fuera cierto, ya que la felicidad de su amiga, dependía de ello..

&&&&&&&&

Los días había transcurrido, y Tomoyo al fin estaba en su casa, con la pierna enyesada, pero en su casa, al fin, su nana, Sakura y Eriol, permanecían muy pendiente de ella.

-No puedes continuar así Tomoyo-dijo Sakura

-¿A que te refieres?-

Sakura se sentó en la cama al lado de Sakura-Aparentando estar contenta, pero sintiendo tan triste-

Tomoyo la miro, al parecer sus intentos porque todos pensaran que estaba bien, no había funcionado con su amiga-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos,-Lo amo, pero el no siente nada por mi Sakura, y eso duele tanto-

Sakura la abrazo y dejo que Tomoyo se desahogara.

Sakura se había marchado ya hace un rato, pero Tomoyo se estaba limpiando algunas lagrimas aun, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.-Adelante-dijo, e instantes después Eriol entraba, y como siempre ella se forzó a sonreír y aparentar estar contenta

-Hola-le saludo el-¿Estas mejor?-

Ella sonrió-Si, estoy mejor, ya los golpes no duelen, tan solo la pierna, impide que vuelva a la normalidad-

El la miro, aunque Tomoyo había tratado de aparentar lo contrario el se había dado cuenta, ella estaba triste, y le dolía no saber que era lo que le ocasionaba esto para tratar de solucionarlo, le dolía que no confiara en el lo suficiente como para decirle que le ocasionaba tristeza, le dolía que ella tratara de aparentar frente a el, el hacia eso, pero Tomoyo, Tomoyo no, ella siempre era real, sin mascaras, solo ella, y eso le fascinaba, era una de las tantas cosas por la que se había enamorado de ella, sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a saber que la amaba, no fue difícil, resulto de hecho muy, muy sencillo, igual que lo fue amarla, sabia que Tomoyo quizás no confiara en el, pero sabia que la confianza se ganaba, y el aun no había dicho o hecho algo para ganar su confianza, y por eso, empezaría en este instante, revelándole a ella, su recuerdo mas doloroso-Quiero hablar contigo- en se sentó a su lado-acerca de esa tarde.-

-Eriol, pensé que olvidaríamos eso-

El sonrió-Y lo haremos, pero necesito decirte porque actué así, ese día.-

-Esta bien, te escucho-

-Ese día, se cumplían 16 años desde que mi madre se fue, y nos abandono a mi padre y a mí, yo era un niño, y me dolió tanto su partida, le pedí que se quedara, y ella me dijo que no había nada que valiera la pena porque quedarse, esas palabras se quedaron gravadas en mi mente, y luego mi padre con el tiempo, se amargo, se convirtió en un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, y día tras día me repitió, que jamás confiara en ninguna mujer, que lo único que haría seria destruirme, y aprendí su consejo me cerré a todos, convertí mi corazón en una coraza-

Tomoyo lo escucho con atención, había tanto dolor en su relato, en cada palabra, y comprendió porque Eriol era así, lo abandono la única persona que se supone nunca te abandonaría-Lo siento Eriol-

-Yo también, por eso fui tan cruel contigo ese día, lo recuerdos me abrumaron, y no podía pensar claramente, nunca sentí lo que te dije, nunca-

Ella le sonrió-Lo se, no te preocupes.-

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo el-pero lamentablemente es algo que no puedo traerte aquí, así que tendremos que ir a la sorpresa.-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Ya lo veras-dijo el poniéndose de pie-ahora si me permite señorita Daidouji-dijo mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Tomoyo, y otra en sus piernas, la levanto.

-¿Qué haces?-

El sonrió-Solo cumplo con las ordenes del doctor, no es bueno que camines incluso con las muletas-

Ella le sonrió, y para mayor comodidad puso las manos alrededor de su cuello, y en ese instante todo se sintió tan perfecto, estar tan cerca de el, sentir su calor, y dejo que la maravillosa sensación la envolviera.

-Aunque debo decir que me encanta tenerte tan cerca de mi Tomoyo.-

Ella le sonrió, no sabia que pensar, y por eso no lo hizo, solo se dedico a sentir, a sentir su calidez, nada mas….

&&&&&&&&&

Eriol la llevo hasta el pueblo y cuando llegaron ya era de noche, y como antes la ayudo a salir del auto y entraron a un edificio, que Tomoyo identifico como el teatro, y se pregunto que pretendía Eriol, no había nadie este día, no había función, entonces¿Cuál seria la sorpresa?

Llegaron hasta el escenario, y Tomoyo miro cuan hermoso era, las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz la daba, una luna artificial que colgaba en el escenario, así como también varias estrellas.-Es hermoso-dijo ella

El le sonrió.-Me alegra que te guste.-camino hasta el centro del escenario donde había un sillón, y la cómodo en el.

Luego el camino un poco mas, en donde estaba un piano, y se sentó frente a el.-Quiero que escuches algo- dijo el dándole una sonrisa-Es algo que compuse para ti-

Tomoyo sonrió, y la melodía comenzó a sonar, y llenaba cada rincón del escenario, la envolvía y la hacia sentir tan tranquila, era dulce y serena, y entonces llego hasta su corazón haciendo que la tristeza que había en el, empezara a desaparecer, y un sentimiento de calidez la remplazara.

Eriol tocaba la melodía y por unos instantes la vio, Tomoyo estaba con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, nunca había compuesto una melodía tan hermosa, y sabia que la única razón por que lo era, era porque cada sonido, era pensando en ella, ella había sido su musa, la única que era capaz de hacer que algo fuera hermoso, esa era su Tomoyo, su Tomoyo, que bien sonaba…

La música ceso, y Tomoyo abrió los ojos, nunca se imagino una sorpresa así, y le fascino-Gracias Eriol.-dijo ella.-Fue muy hermoso-

-Lo fue gracias a ti-

Ella le sonrió como respuesta

El camino hacia ella, y se agacho para quedar a su altura, -estos días he pensado en tanto Tomoyo, y me di cuenta, se que hace poco nos conocimos, y no empezamos con el pie correcto-

Ella sonrió-Lo se-

-Pero ese día, cuando pude perderte, lo supe, necesito de ti, te convertiste en mi amiga, lograste sacar al verdadero yo-levanto su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla-te convertiste en lo mas preciado que tengo, o alguna vez tendré, me enamore de ti Tomoyo, y fue tan fácil, no pude evitarlo, se que tal vez sea pronto y que tu talvez…..-

Ella puso su mano sobre sus labios, impidiendo que el siguiera hablando, sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, y la alegría recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, ella sonrió-Entonces supongo que no fue mi imaginación, todo lo que me pareció escuchar en el hospital-

-no lo fue, era la primera vez que decía en voz alta lo que mi corazón sentía por ti, te amo Tomoyo y quiero que confíes en mi, estos días te he visto tan triste, y yo me he sentido desesperado, no quiero que estés tristes, si es acaso porque tienes que que casarte conmigo y no me amas, no lo hagas hablare con nuestros padres tratare de convencerlos de que no sigan con esto, pero no estés triste, me parte el corazón, tu tienes que estar feliz Tomoyo, siempre, no mereces otra cosas, eres la persona mas especial que he conocido.-

Tomoyo lo miro y sonrió, se había dado cuenta de que estaba triste, ella que pensó que estaba haciendo una buena actuación, cada palabra que había dicho el la habían llenado de una felicidad indescriptible, el estaba allí diciéndole que la amaba.-Eriol, la única razón por la que he estado triste es porque me enamore de alguien, que pensé no me amaba, pero ahora, me dices que me amas y eso me hace tan feliz, porque yo también te amo, Eriol.-

El sonrió, y saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo, Tomoyo lo miro con una sonrisa, el lo abrió y adentro había un hermoso anillo-Casate conmigo Tomoyo, no porque debas, sino porque quieres hacerlo, casate conmigo porque me amas, como yo te amo a ti, porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, como yo quiero hacerlo a tu lado, y porque como yo sientes que nada mas tendría sentido si no estamos juntos, por favor Tomoyo, casate conmigo, y déjame estar a tu lado, poder ver tus ojos cada mañana y cada noche, contemplar tu sonrisa, sabiendo que yo te hago feliz, porque prometo no hacer nada mas que tratar de que sea feliz, Tomoyo, te prometo que te amare siempre.-

Tomoyo lo miro, era un sueño, pero uno hecho realidad, Eriol la amaba, así como lo amaba ella..-Claro que acepto casarte contigo Eriol, porque ya mi corazón te pertenece y te amo con todo mi ser-

El saco el anillo y se lo puso a Tomoyo-Perfecto-dijo el, para instantes después acortar la distancia que los separaba, y besarla, y sus besos tenían el mismo dulce y adictivo sabor que recordaba, esta vez seria feliz al lado de Tomoyo.

Notas de la autora: Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar en verdad lo siento tanto, un tiempo fueron las clases y cuando finalmente tengo vacaciones me enferme, me hicieron dos cirugías y luego pase por un proceso de recuperación, así que espero que comprendan el motivo de mi larga tardanza, pero al fin ya estoy mejor y actualice, así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y creo que solo quedan unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas, así que estamos cerca del final.

Espero dejen un review, con sus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos. Y gracias a todos quienes leen este fic, en especial a: **lizzy-86, lucy, Zaphi-chan, Miss Kudo, darthmocy, Kibun No Tenshi, CarO!, Undine, Kirosea, fu ran su, magui, Akari Asakura, Aquamarine Cris.** por sus comentarios, y en de nuevo mis disculpas con el retraso en este capitulo.


	6. Todo de ti

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, solo uso los nombres de los personajes para mi entretenimiento y el entretenimiento de aquellos que leen este fic.

**Conquistando Tu Corazón**

Notas: en el capitulo habrán ciertas escenas que talvez no llegaran a lemon, pero si a lime, así que si hay alguien que no le guste, podrá saltarse las escenas, que estarán enmarcadas con &&&&, indicando su inicio y final.

Debido a que tarde tanto y como compensación, he incluido aquí mismo el penúltimo y ultimo capitulo, así como un pequeño epilogo, espero lo disfruten

Hay ciertos momentos en los que quedas presos de ellos, en los que nada importa, no el pasado, no el futuro, no porque no quieras pensar en ellos, es tan solo que el presente es tan perfecto que es suficiente, es suficiente para darte esa sensación de satisfacción que todos buscamos, y en su opinión este era uno de ellos.

Sentir el cuerpo sobre el que estaba recostada, moverse rítmicamente por el subir y bajar ocasionado por la respiración, sentir las manos que rodean su cintura, apresarla, para evitar que se separase, como si tan loco pensamiento pasara por su cabeza en estos momentos, la tenue iluminación y el suave calor que provenían ambos del fuego crepitante de la chimenea.-Es perfecto-murmuró exteriorizando su idea acerca de este momento.

El la escucho, no hablo tan fuerte, pero sin otro sonido que el de sus respiraciones, la escucho perfectamente, sonrió, si el también pensaba que era perfecto-Me alegra que te guste.-se movió un poco, no demasiado para ya no seguir en contacto con ella, pero si lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro.

Sus ojos amatistas se perdieron totalmente en los zafiros de el, y le sonrió-Supongo que lo necesitábamos, con todo lo de la boda, apenas y hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos.-

Acarició su mejilla, en una suave caricia con sus manos-Tienes razón, pero ahora lo estamos…-no quiso gastar mas el tiempo en palabras cuando lo que mas quería en ese momento era tomar sus labios, y que maravilloso era saber que podía hacerlo, sus labios quedaron unidos, un suave beso, que se transformo en otro muy diferente¿hacia cuanto tiempo que dejaron de verse como dos desconocidos, y descubrieron las emociones que los embargaba para con el otro?, o si, muy poco tiempo, pero el tiempo no era importante, tan solo esos sentimientos intensos y mucho, así lo demostraban los besos que compartían y este en especial, tan íntimos, tan lleno de pasión, pero también de ese anhelo, que solo el amor puede ocasionar.

No supo en que momento sus brazos rodearon el cuello de el, no podía pensar, no cuando el momento se tornaba mas apasionado, cuando el beso que compartían se volvió mas exigente, tomando todo de ella, cuando el asaltaba sin tregua su boca acariciando, siendo objeto de las torturas mas dulces y exquisitas.

Era delirante las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, la excitación, el deseo creciendo cada instante, con cada caricia que sus manos daban, era maravilloso esa sensación de sentirla a ella con sus manos, seguir los contornos de su cuerpo, poder saborear su sabor con sus labios, sus carisias se aventuraron aun mas, y cuando su mano acarició sobre la ropa uno de sus senos, y el gemido de Tomoyo se ahogo en su boca, supo que había perdido el control, no podía mantenerlo, no cuando ella reaccionaba de tal forma con sus carisias-Tomoyo-murmuro su voz ya nublada por el intenso deseo.

El calor parecía haberse incrementado, al menos el de su cuerpo lo había hecho, nunca se había sentido así, era maravilloso, era como si de pronto cada centímetro de su piel, se hubiera hecho mas sensible, y que cada caricia provocaba un estremecimiento, un gemido salio de su boca, cuando el la acarició su pecho, el susurró su nombre y ella lo vio a los ojos.

Le dio un largo beso , mientras introducía su mano bajo la camisa, y se la quitaba, pudo sentir la textura de su piel, su suavidad, dejo de besarla cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo, quería verla a los ojos, quería ver cuando el deseo nublara sus ojos, cuando la dominaran-Mírame Tomoyo-murmuro suavemente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, acarició la piel bajo su sostén, sintió el suave roce de sus senos sobre su mano y vio como su mirada se volvía mas profunda, mas oscura, y esa imagen era capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, se dijo, sus manos siguieron acariciando, logrando que ella se estremeciera, y mientras de nuevo la besaba supo que el no era diferente a cualquier hombre toda su cordura había sido olvidada.

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a sus brazos, mientras el besaba su cuello, parecía que seria arrastrada por una intensa corriente de emociones, y parecía que solo el podía evitar que se perdiera, que entrara a esa torbellino que amenazaba con arrastrarla, no supo como, ni cuando sus manos también acariciaban su pecho, mientras sentía sus músculos bajo su mano, y cuando lo sintió estremecerse por una de sus carisias se sintió sublime, ebria de poder femenino, por se capaz de provocar esas reacciones en el, por hacer que el frío y siempre contenido Eriol, se fuera, y solo quedara el que se dejaba llevar solo por las emociones, por las sensaciones, el apasionado Eriol que tanto le gustaba, tocando acariciando su piel ya sensible, estremecimientos de placer recorrían su cuerpo-Es maravilloso-pudo murmurar antes de que sus labios quedaran sellados con otro beso, uno que daba todo, pero exigía todo-Yo nunca había..-se interrumpió cuando sintió sus labios bajando por su cuello, pareciendo que dejaban marcas de fuego, fuego de la pasión tan arrolladora, que dominaba su cuerpo, que nublara su mente, pero tan perfecta, porque lo amaba.

Amaba todo de el, sus defectos, sus maravillosas cualidades, incluso la dudas y el temor que habían en el, y que denotaban cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto necesitaba de ella, para que los aplacara, para que los hiciera desaparecer, y ella, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa labor porque sabia que ante ella estaba el mas maravilloso hombre que podría conocer, y todo esfuerzo, todo sacrificio valía la pena por el..-Yo nunca había llegado hasta aquí con nadie-quería decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella este momento, lo que significaba el para ella.

Las palabras de Tomoyo atravesaron la neblina, tras la que se encontraba-¿Tu nunca has?-pudo pronunciar mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No-le sonrió, se acerco a el para besarlo-Pero estoy bien, te amo Eriol.-

Suspiro tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, y controlar su cuerpo, pero sabia que esto último seria difícil, nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida-Y yo te amo también-murmuro mientras se apartaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto

-No es nada- La beso para tranquilizarla-Es solo que no imagine, que tu nunca…

-¿Me había acostado con alguien?-completo ella, no sabia porque el se había retirado

-Si así es-

Ella sonrió-No tengo ideas muy estrictas sobre eso, es solo que nunca encontré a nadie en quien confiara lo suficiente para hacerlo, o mas aun que amara a alguien de esta forma, hasta que te encontré a ti-

-Y no sabes como me alegra ser esa persona, pero…-la acarició en la mejilla-no quiero que tu primera vez sea en la sala, sobre la alfombra.-

-Podemos ir a tu habitación-

Se acerco para besarla-¿Por qué me lo haces mas difícil?, quiero ser honorable ¿sabes?, aun cuando lo que mas quiero es tenerte bajo mi cuerpo y sentir como vibras con cada una de mis carisias, de mis besos.-

Un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, fue lo que provoco la sensual voz de el, mientras en su mente se empezaban a formar imágenes de lo que el mencionaba.

Seguramente el leyó sus pensamientos porque sus palabras parecían decirlo-Si, se que tu también lo quieres pero, creo que con la boda ha solo cinco días, esperare, hasta que estemos casados, creo que será mas especial para ti, eres una romántica, así que no lo niegues.-

Ella sonrió como respuesta.-Eres maravilloso-o si era maravilloso, y si era una romántica, era evidente que la necesitaba y que ahora estaría controlando su frustración, después de todos estando tan cerca, pudo sentir la prueba física de su deseo, pero se contenía por ella, porque quería que las cosas fueran mas especial para ella, y no le asombro que así fuera, porque como ya había descubierto detrás de esa actitud fría y distante, se encontraba un hombre dulce, apasionado y considerado, uno al que ella amaba con todo su ser, y era absolutamente embriagante y maravilloso sentirse amada de esa forma en que el la amaba.

El le tendió la camisa, ella se la puso, en ningún momento aparto sus ojos, cinco días se dijo, seria una larga espera, pero valdría la pena.-Tu también lo eres, créeme nunca habría empezado de haberlo sabido.-

-supongo que nunca conversamos sobre esto- y sobre casi nada, se dijo mentalmente, se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabían del otro, se sintió algo confundida por esto, no era ingenua para saber que un matrimonio solo funcionaba con amor, se amaban si, sentían una fuerte atracción, y por lo que casi pasa, sabia que había bastante química en ese otro campo, pero ¿Qué había de los intereses en común?, -No hemos conversado mucho-murmuró sus vista en el fuego de la chimenea, y eso la llevo a la conclusión de que prácticamente no se conocían, no al menos como debían de conocerse dos personas que están por casarse.

El noto su confusión, y la tristeza que la llenaron en ese momento-Eso tiene solución-tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara-Hablaremos de todo, de nuestras travesuras como niños, de nuestros sueños, lo que nos gusta, y lo que no, haremos lo que las parejas hacen en algunos mesen en este tiempo, pero será mejor, solo diremos la verdad, no lo que creemos que el otro quiere escuchar, solo así no conoceremos-hizo una pausa y le sonrió-Aunque no creo que descubra una solo cosa de ti que no me guste.

Ella también sonrió-Te amo Eriol-

-Y yo a ti-se acerco a ella, puso su frente sobre la de ella-eres maravillosa, no se que pude haber hecho bien, para tener la suerte de poder tenerte en mi vida.-

Lo hicieron, conversaron por horas, compartiendo todo, inclusos risas, cuando alguno decía laguna anécdota graciosa, descubrieron tantas cosas, unas en lo que eran tan similares, que confirmaban que debían estar juntos, y otras tan distintas que añadía ese fuego, y esa emoción a lo que tenían, y si como se dijo Eriol al principio no encontró nada que no le fascinara de ella, y si, descubrió que podía amar aun mas a Tomoyo.

**Cuatro ****días.**

-Te queda bien-sus ojos recorrieron la figura de su hija, mientras esta vestía el traje de novia.

-Gracias-murmuro Tomoyo, mirando su reflejo en un espejo, el vestido era hermoso, sencillo, pero elegante, si era el vestido que había imaginado muchas veces, no podía decir que no era una romántica, y sonrió, a pesar de cómo habían empezado las cosas era inmensamente feliz en estos instantes, tanto que a veces se sentía que era un sueño.

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado-ese fue el comentario de su madre, no respondió nada, porque en ese momento no comprendió a que se refería, pero si lo hizo con el siguiente-Eriol es lo que te conviene, es el esposo adecuado, tu padre lo escogió bien, y un matrimonio es la perfecta unión, eso confirmaría la fusión de ambas empresas, con tu padre tan enfermo no puede hacerse caso de los negocios, pero quería que el negocio quedara en la familia, todavía pienso en lo terrible de tus elecciones como ese hombre Masato, si tu padre y yo no te hubiéramos amenazado, con quitarte tu herencia y el dinero, todavía estarías con el, no quiero imaginarme teniendo a ese arribista como yerno, me alegra que lo hayas dejado.-

Se quedo callada, detestaba las palabras de su madre, no quería pensar en Eriol como algo que conviene, y también en pensar en ella como un objeto que entregan para terminar de cerrar un trato, y con respecto a Masato, las razones por las que lo había dejado no tenían nada que ver con la amenaza de castigarla económicamente, no la verdad es que aunque le costara admitirlo su madre había tenido razón Masato, era un total arribista, pero prefería no decirlo, lo único que conseguiría seria hacer crecer la opinión de su madre respecto a lo mal que tomaba sus decisiones, pensaba dejar que creyese lo que mas tranquila la hacia sentir.

**Tres**** días**

-Lamento que hasta hoy haya venido, pero los negocios me han mantenido atrapado, pero me alegra de conocerte, Eriol me había dicho que eras muy hermosa, y ahora que te veo, puedo decir que no exagero nada-y no solo eso pensó Robert si lo que había conocido durante estas ultimas hora de Tomoyo era verdad, entonces era la mujer que podría hacer que su amigo viviera nuevamente.

Tomoyo le sonrió, le agradaba el amigo de Eriol, se miraba que realmente le preocupaba, y era bueno saber que Eriol contaba y contaría con un amigo como aquel.-No te preocupes Robert-

-Lo importante que el padrino ya esta aquí-fue el comentario de Eriol

-Si, y por cierto me gustaría conocer la madrina, porque si es tan hermosa en persona como la foto en las que estan ambas, quiero conocerla, es muy hermosa.-

-Y comprometida-añadió con tono severo, el hombre de ojos zafiros que estaba al lado de Tomoyo, sabia la tendencia de su amigo de ir tras mujeres hermosa-si te las quedas viendo por mucho tiempo, y con esa mirada, no me extrañaría que el prometido saltara sobre ti, y que te diera una paliza-

Tomoyo sonrió, oh si, Eriol no exageraba Shaoran podía ser muy celoso, y protector, como el solía decir, solo la protegía de hombres con ningún buen sentido común.-No tienes oportunidad, Sakura esta sumamente enamora.-

-Vale, entiendo, territorio prohibido.- recordó en ese momento la mujer que vio saliendo, cuando el llegaba, a si la prima de Tomoyo-Pero tu prima es soltera¿no?-

-si lo es-Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, quería decirle quien era Akiko, era muy hermosa si, pero ya que estudiaban en la misma universidad ella conocía quien era Akiko, sabia que le gustaba jugar con los hombres, pobre de aquel que se enamoro de ella, quería advertirle a Robert, pero se lo evito, no quería predisponer ninguna mala opinión acerca de su prima, Robert era listo, al menos lo esperaba, el podría descubrir quien realmente era Akiko-Ten cuidado-

Robert le sonrió-No te preocupes lo tendré, se que es de la familia-

Tomoyo suspiro, en verdad el comentario iba dirigido mas a su seguridad que a la de Akiko, ella no ocupaba nadie que velara por sus sentimientos, y es que Tomoyo dudaba que tuviera.

Siguieron conversando un poco, pero Robert se despidió de ambos, y se marcho

-Se entusiasma rápidamente-dijo Eriol.

-Me lo imagine diferente, es muy divertido¿lo conoces hace mucho?-

-Algunos años.-hizo una mueca-ahora que lo pienso, es como una espina que se te clava, te molesta, pero no te la puedes sacar, y con el tiempo de acostumbras a ella.-

Tomoyo rió-pero confías en el eso es lo importante-

-No se si alguna vez confiare en otra persona-su ojos volvieron a tener ese mismo matiz inexpresivo, una vez había confiado en su madre y lo abandono, y sufrió mucho por ello, y como decía su padre "nunca confíes en nadie mas que en ti, y nunca te arrepentirás", el seguía este consejo, porque le parecía uno muy sabio.

Esas palabras le ocasionaron temor, pero algo mas fuerte que ella, incluso más fuerte que el temor de la respuesta de esa pregunta que sonaba en su cabeza, la obligo a preguntar-¿Pero confías en mí?-

-Te amo Tomoyo-las palabras eran sinceras, pero no eran las que ella quería escuchar porque sabia que no involucraban lo que deberían tener, amar es confiar, pero sabia que de alguna forma el la amaba, pero no confiaba en ella, le dolió que fuera así, ella lo amaba y confiaba plenamente en el, no pregunto de nuevo, y no expreso su dolor, sabia que no ganaría nada con hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, una lo haría sentir culpable y la otra seguramente lo haría encerrarse en el aun mas, sabia que tenia que luchar y ser paciente, y demostrarle a el que podía confiar en ella, que podía confiar en las personas, que si, algunas veces otros lo defraudarían, pero ella nunca, siempre estaría a su lado.

-Debo irme, tengo que llevar a Akiko a que conozca el pueblo.-no quería marcharse del lado de Eriol, y menos si pasaría en compaña de Akiko

-¿No te llevas bien con ella?-

-No es eso, es solo que no nos llevamos, somos muy diferente-la verdad es que nunca se sentía a gusto con Akiko desde pequeñas fue así, y ahora sabia los motivos para Akiko el dinero era muy importante, y sabia que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, y esto era lo que mas le disgustaba de ella, pero solo era su opinión, todos los que la conocían incluidos sus padres pensaban que alguna niña dorada, pero no se extrañaba Akiko era muy buena manteniendo esta opinión en todos, excepto en ella, siempre pudo ver a la verdadera Akiko detrás de tantas mascaras.

**Dos ****días**

Acompañar a montar a Akiko la querida sobrina de Sonomi, no era precisamente lo que tenia pensado hacer estar tarde, prefería estar con Tomoyo, y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, y muchas otras cosas mas, pero como le había prometido esperaría hasta su boda, y sabia que su paciencia tendría dulces recompensas.

Akiko iba a su lado, mirando el rancho, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella cuando Sonomi estaba presente era que se trataba de una chica bastante tranquila y dulce, y aun después esa opinión persistía, pero había algo mas, algo que no era capas de descifrar en su actitud.

Akiko miraba a Eriol que iba a su lado, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido su odiosa prima, ese hombre era sumamente atractivo y además rico, diablos si a ella le hubieran arreglado un matrimonio como ese, hubiera dejado con mucho gusto su adorada soltería, pero claro todo tenia que ser para Tomoyo, como la odiaba. Sonrió seria bueno tener un poco de entretenimiento, y talvez con suerte perjudicar a Tomoyo-así que pronto te casaras con Tomoyo-oculto todos sus sentimientos, en su tono de voz solo se podría detectar amabilidad.

-así es, dentro de dos días-

El no dijo nada mas por lo que Akiko siguió-Sabes cuando escuche que Tomoyo se casaba, me extraño saber que hacia caso de mi tía, pero supongo que el dinero siempre logra obediencia-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-trato de contenerse, pero sentía bastante impaciencia, y algo de intranquilidad por el comentario de la mujer de ojos negros.

-Oh bueno, no quiero hablar mal de ella-hizo una pausa, no porque sopesara la idea, si no mas bien porque quería añadir mas dramatismo-Se que mis tíos la amenazaron con quitarle cualquier ayuda económica si no aceptaba.-

-Eso no es cierto-fue la respuesta impulsiva que salio de sus labios, pero después lo pensó, siendo Tomoyo tan libre de actuar como quería, porque había aceptado el matrimonio en primer lugar, no, no quería pensar en eso, además si esa fue la razón al principio ahora ya no lo era.

-Bueno supongo que somos libres de creer lo que queremos-fue su muy inteligente comentario, y mientras miraba como el atravesaba su caballo frente al de ella, logrando que ambos se detuvieran, supo que había logrado su propósito.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso.?-

-Me pareces que eres alguien honesto, y conozco a Tomoyo de toda la vida, y aunque no lo creas es muy buena actriz, puede hacer que cualquiera crea lo que ella quiera.-hizo una pausa mas para disfrutar el momento que otra cosa, siempre le gusto ese sentimiento se superioridad que le provoca controlar a las personas, sembrar dudas, desequilibrar sus vidas-sabes incluso podría hacerte creer que te ama, aunque no sea así, conocí a su antiguo novio, decía que lo amaba pero cuando la amenazaron con quitarle el dinero, ella rompió con el, Masato estaba destrozado, porque el también la amaba.

-Pero a mi no tendría que decirme que me ama, si no lo sentía, la boda siempre se realizaría, se realizaría sin importar los sentimientos, todo estaba arreglado.-

.-supongo que puede ser, aunque también Tomoyo es muy lista sabrá que un esposo enamorado y correspondido seria mas generoso con el dinero.-

¿Podrían ser las cosas así?, que alguien te diga que te ama no significa que sea verdad o que se quede a tu lado, su madre decía amarlo y lo abandono.

Esa tarde cuando volvió a casa y vio a Tomoyo esperándolo con una sonrisa se dijo que eran mentiras, pero por otra parte porque no le contó la conversación, porque no quería herirla con más dudas se dijo, aunque también tenía miedo de descubrir que aquellas mentiras eran en realidad la verdad.

**El día de la boda**

Si lloro cuando pronunciaron sus votos, y cuando los declararon marido y mujer, su vestido blanco se balanceaba al ritmo del vals, sus manos sobre el pecho de el, al igual que su cabeza, que hermosa era esa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca, y sentirse protegida con el, con sus manos rodeando su cintura, haciendo el momento mas intimo.

Se fijo en otra pareja que bailaba, su amiga Sakura y su prometido Shaoran sonreían felizmente-Ella seria la primera en casarse-murmuro-es increíble como cambian las cosas, yo termine casándome antes-

Por un momento se tenso, no había pensado, las cosas había resultado un poco de prisa, y se sintió algo culpable, quizás ella hubiera preferido tener mas tiempo, pero el no lo pensó, tan solo sintió la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca, de poder decir que le pertenecía, que el le pertenecía a ella, que serian uno-Lo siento-murmuro-supongo que todo fue muy apresurado-

Cuando escucho esas palabras entendió porque lo había sentido tenso-No me malinterpretes, te amo, y yo tampoco quería esperar mas tiempo, y todo ha resultado perfecto, y aunque nada hubiera salido como si hubiera planeado, el solo casarme contigo es suficiente para hacerme feliz-

El sonrió, a veces se sorprendía de lo maravillosa que era Tomoyo, siempre decía lo que el deseaba escuchar, lo que necesitaba para tener paz, esta idea estuvo en su cabeza durante todo el tiempo, seria posible que ella ¿simplemente fingiese ser lo que el necesitaba¿que Akiko tuviera razón y Tomoyo fuera una consumada actriz?, a pesar de la magnitud de estos pensamientos se obligo a mantenerlos a raya, porque después de todo solo eran dudas, y si eran falsas, lo único que lograría dudando de ella, seria lastimarla

* * *

Se ponía el vestido sencillo de tirante, mientras sonreía, el día había sido perfecto, el mas feliz, alguien entro sonrió pensando que seria Eriol, diciéndole que el coche estaba listo para que se marchasen o alguien de su familia, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-quería verte-

-Yo no quiero verte Masato-miro enfadada al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos café.

-Te has casado-

Trato de descifrar el tono en que lo dijo, y lo hizo había una furia contenida, no solo en sus palabras sino en sus gestos.

-Si así es, así que no deberías estar aquí, no eres bienvenido.-

-Vine a verte hace cuatro días, tu madre me atendió, supongo que nunca le agrade, porque se mostró muy feliz en recordarme que tu me habías dejado, me dijo que me dejaste porque era un fracasado que no te convenía-hizo una pausa, y se acerco mas a ella-te fuiste, ni una nota, ni una llamada-

Ahora entendía porque el nombre de Masato, había salido a relucir en la conversación que había tenido con su madre, que equivocado estaba el, ella no lo abandono por eso, solo que dejo de ser tan ciega, y vio quien realmente era.

-No quiero hablar contigo…

-Te amo-la interrumpió el

Tomoyo podría haber reído, por esa confesión, no la amaba, nunca la amo, lo único que amo de ella fue su dinero, las influencias de su familia, pero jamás a ella-Yo no, me case con Eriol, y el es lo que tu nunca serás.-

-supongo que el tiene dinero, y proviene de buena familia-sonrió con burla-tu esposo ideal-

Tomoyo no se refería a eso, sino a que Eriol era honesto, sincero, dulce y la amaba, así como ella a el, pero siendo Masato tan materialista el dinero sin duda era lo importante, bueno si esas razones por las que según el, ella se casaba lograban que la dejara en paz, usaría esa razones contra el-así es, lo nuestro funciono un tiempo, pero finamente me di cuenta de lo que es importante, y el dinero lo es.-

Masato quiso caminar, Tomoyo se alejo, pero al final Masato, no siguió acercándose parecía tener una lucha interna para controlarse-Al final una buena cuenta bancaria, y éxito es lo importante para ti¿no?-

Estaba tentada a decirle que había descubierto que la había engañado, pero no deseaba que el supiera que la había lastimado, no, mantendría su orgullo intacto ante el-Si así es, y tu no tienes ninguno de los dos- sabia que ese comentario heriría el orgullo de el, aun podía recordar la amarga sensación que la recorrió cuando lo descubrió besando otra chica, y lo mucho que se lastimo su orgullo, cuando lo escucho decir, que la única razón que estaba con ella, era por su dinero e influencias, sabia que había devuelto el golpe.-ahora vete o llamare a alguien, para que te saque de mi casa, a la fuerza si es necesario.-

La indignación se dibujo inmediatamente en su rostro, y tras lanzare una mirada de odio salio de la habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y cerro los ojos uno momentos, ese enfrentamiento la había dejado agotada, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz porque a pesar de que había estado enamorada de Masato, ahora que lo vio nuevamente ya no sintió nada de dolor, Masato la había lastimado mucho, después de lo que le ocurrió pensó que no volvería a confiar en ningún hombre por largo tiempo, mientras se curaran sus heridas, pero se sorprendió de lo que paso, no solo sus heridas sanaron mas rápidamente de lo que pensó, cuando conoció a Eriol, sino que confió y se enamoro nuevamente, pero de una manera mucho mas profunda, mucho mas real y mucho mas intensa….

Su nana fue a visarle que el estaba listo, se despidió de todos y luego entro en el auto con el, lamentablemente no podían marcharse de la ciudad por motivos de negocios, la fusión ya había comenzado y ahora mas que nunca los negocios exigían la atención de el, aun recordaba lo afligido y culpable que pareció cuando le dijo que no tendrían luna de miel, pero le prometió recompensarla, a ella no le importaba, con estar junto a el, era suficiente

-¿Estas bien Eriol?-al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas que Eriol no la mirara, o que era normal que no hablara, pero después de recorrer tanto kilómetros, siendo ella la única que hablaba, pareciendo que realizaba un monologo, se empezó a preocupar-¿te sucede algo?-

-Estoy bien-su tono de voz fue seco y muy, muy cortante.

Quiso decirle algo más, pero al verlo conduciendo con ese semblante tan frío, supo que terminarían discutiendo, solo esta muy cansado se dijo, disculpando su comportamiento.

Algo pasaba, algo mas que cansancio fue la dolorosa conclusión a la que había llegado, puso la maleta en una esquina de la habitación después se encargaría de ella, supo que tenían que hablar, pero antes de que dijera algo el entro al cuarto de baño, ella se sentó en la cama esperando que el saliera, Eriol siempre tenia esos cambios de carácter tan repentinos, cuando dejaba que el pasado se colara en su presente, debe ser eso, se dijo, cuando el salio sus miradas se encontraron, y el desvió su mirada, no, era algo mas¿que había ocurrido que no la miraba a los ojos, y la trataba con esa frialdad.?-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?-

.-Estoy bien deja de preguntar-

Se extraño de su tono de voz, estaba enfadado y mucho, algo grave paso para que el estuviera así-No, algo pasa-murmuro ella-no me miras.-

-¿es cierto que tu madre te amenazo con quitarte toda ayuda económica si no accedías al compromiso?.-su voz fue fría, cortante, pero no la lastimaba tanto como su mirada llena de reproche.

-si, pero….

El la interrumpió-¿y no pensabas decírmelo?, imagino que no, supongo que seria fácil mantenerme engañado diciendo que me amabas.-

-No te he engañado Eriol-¿Cómo podía pensar el que todo lo que compartieron fue una mentira¿o que dudara de que los sentimientos tan fuertes que los unían fueran tan solo un engaño?

-No mientas- grito, se paso las manos por el cabello, recordando lo que había escuchado, había ido a decirle que partirían cuando escucho las voces en su habitación, iba a entrar y entonces escucho.

_-__ me case con Eriol, y el es lo que tú nunca serás.-_

_-supongo que el tiene dinero, y proviene de buena familia, tu esposo ideal-_

_-así es, lo nuestro funciono un tiempo, pero finamente me di cuenta de lo que es importante, y el dinero lo es.-_

_-Al final una buena cuenta bancaria, y éxito es lo importante para ti¿no?-_

_-Si así es, y tú no tienes ninguno de los dos- _

Dinero al final todo había sido por el, ella lo había engañado, le había hecho creer en ilusiones, en amor y todo era una mentira

-No te miento-le dijo suavemente, no quería estar en esta situación podía ver que el estaba furioso, pero también sufría

Formo una sonrisa fría en sus labios-Supongo que no debo quejarme al final de todo este matrimonio es lo que es, un cierre de negocios-

Le dirigió una mirada dolida, como podía comparar el su matrimonio con algo tan frío, quiso decir algo, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de sus labios, el la interrumpió.

-Pero al final todos ganamos, tus padres y mi padre tienen su matrimonio arreglado, tu disfrutas del dinero de tus padres y del mío.-

Tomoyo lo escucho no entendía porque decía eso, a ella nunca le intereso el dinero

El continuo-y yo tendré el placer de que compartas mi cama, no puedo negar que te deseo-

Tomoyo lo miro con tristeza¿Dónde se había ido el hombre que amaba?, ante ella estaba alguien que solo le decía palabras hirientes, que la lastimaba-No sigas por favor, no sabes lo que dices-

-Lo único que no entiendo es esa necesidad tuya de decirme que me amas, la boda se realizaría de todos modos,-se acerco a ella y le acarició la mejilla, fue un gesto tan reconfortante, que contrasto tanto con sus frías y crueles palabras-tu cuerpo es motivo suficiente para mi, claro además de los beneficios para nuestras empresas.-

Se acerco a ella y la beso, pero no era un beso como los demás, este estaba lleno de furia y el dolor que sentía en su corazón aumento, se separó de el.

El pareció enfadarse aun mas por su acción-¿No compartirás mi cama?, esta en el contrato sabes, al aceptar casarte conmigo-una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios-no te das cuenta eres el bono que me entregaron para que me hiciera cargo del emporio Daidouji, eres mía, mía.-Trato de besarla nuevamente pero Tomoyo se alejo, lagrimas amenazaban ya con salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo

-Estas confundido eso es todo, yo te amo, y tu me amas, lo dijiste-su voz sonó débil, entrecortada, todo parecía ser una horrible pesadilla.

-Te equivocas, mentí no te amo-las palabras golpearon su pecho, y la dejaron débil, el continuo-era una forma de asegurarme que te sintieras mas segura con la boda, no quería que la novia huyese.-

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-Mientes, me amas-

-deja de repetirlo, con que lo digas no será verdad, no te amo Tomoyo-mentía sentía su corazón desgarrarse, pero no le daría el gusto a ella, de verlo sufrir, lo que no entendía era porque seguí fingiendo, porque fingir ese dolor antes sus palabras si no era cierto, lo había escuchado de sus labios el dinero era lo que importaba, no quería estar mas allí, y se apresuro a salir del departamento.

Se había ido, no la amaba, sintió el dolor desgarrar su pecho y se tiro en la cama, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, expresando el dolor que atenazaba su pecho, ella lo amaba pero para el solo había sido un asunto de negocios, como fue tan cruel de hacerle creer que la amaba, porque tantas mentiras, y encontró las respuestas en sus palabras, no quería que la novia huyera, y si, eso hubiera hecho, y ahora estaba casada con un hombre al que ella amaba y que no la amaba, porque todo su hermoso sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla…

Había dejado que otros controlaran su vida, sus padres, se seco las lagrimas, busco un papel y comenzó a escribir, era ya el momento de tomar el control de su vida, tomaría los pedazos que tenia, y trataría de unirlos de nuevo comenzar nuevamente, esta vez se alejaría de todos, era la única forma en la que podría ser feliz, dejo la carta sobre la cama, con el nombre de Eriol, escrito en el sobre, tomo su maleta y se marcho.

Se sentía un cobarde por haber huido como lo hizo, después de caminar se dijo que tenia que haber una explicación, Tomoyo nunca le había interesado el dinero, las conversaciones que había mantenido con ella se lo habían demostrado, además aun recordaba que no le agrado nada a ella, si pensaba casarse con el desde el principio por dinero, era claro que se hubiera mostrado mas dispuesta, y no solo eso la mas importante pruebas de todo era simplemente que Tomoyo no era así, era la persona mas real y sincera que había conocido, cerro la puerta de su casa y subió las escaleras. Las palabras que le había dicho resonaban en su mente, parecían que quemaran su interior¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel?, se arrepentía tanto de sus palabras, seguramente la había lastimado y mucho, esperaba que ella lo perdonara, era el estupido mas grande del mundo, lo sabia, la mujer mas maravillosa estaba a su lado y lo único que el hacia era alejarla.

Dejaría los negocios a un lado, le diría que escogiera el lugar al que quisiera ir, tendrían tiempo para ellos, Tomoyo es lo mas importante que tenia en su vida, entro en la habitación y no la encontró, un miedo infinito lo invadió cuando no vio la maleta, talvez ya la había desecho se dijo, reviso en los closet pero no había rastro de ella¿Dónde podría estar?, solo habían pasado unas horas, y entonces su vista se fijo en el sobre, era la letra de ella, su nombre escrito en el, la tomo con algo de temblor en sus manos, no quería pensar en lo único que parecía invadir su mente, se había ido….

El sobre cayo de sus manos cuando empezó a leer, y con las primeras palabras supo que se había ido, se sentó en la cama cuando sus ojos leyeron lo otro

…_.pero quiero que sepas que no me case contigo por otra razón que no sea porque te amo inmensamente, al principio acepte el compromiso no por amenazas, sino por la petición de mi padre estaba tan enfermo y me pidió que le concediera este deseo, lo hice, pero siempre pensaba la forma de romperlo, al principio fui desagradable contigo porque pensé que si tu lo rompías quedaría libre, pero luego te conocí, y me enamore, y me sentí tan feliz por el compromiso, por esto me dol__ieron tanto tus palabras, no me case contigo como producto de una amenaza, mucho menos por interés, es solo que conquistaste mi corazón….._

Lo sabia, el sabia que lo amaba porque se dio cuenta tan tarde, porque dejo que las dudas lo invadieron nuevamente, sabia que esa conversación que escucho tenia alguna explicación porque no quiso escucharla, porque la condeno inmediatamente, la había perdido se dijo, cuando sus ojos siguieron recorriendo las líneas

_...por esto debo irme, no puedo seguir aquí, quiero empezar de nuev__o, controlar mi vida, tratar de ser feliz, porque duele saber lo que pudo ser, duele sentir el amor que siento por ti, y no ser correspondida…._

_Adiós Eriol…._

Apretó la carta contra su pecho, mientras caía al suelo, incapaz de permanecer de pie, mientras la absoluta soledad parecía invadir cada rincón de su interior…

* * *

A pesar de todo se dijo que debía estar muy orgullosa de si misma, un mes había pasado, un largo mes sin verlo, y como dolía, algunas noches estando sola los recuerdos la invadían y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, muchas veces se durmió así, cansada de llorar, pero agradecía haber encontrado ese trabajo en el periódico local, era muy demandante y al menos así el se mantenía fuera de sus pensamientos, pero luego llegaba su departamento y el dolor regresaba.

Su nana y Sakura eran las únicas personas con las que había hablado, no se atrevía a hacerlo con sus padres, no quería escuchar su recriminaciones, y según le decía su nana su padre mejoraba cada día con el nuevo tratamiento, y este era un motivo de felicidad para ella, y con Eriol, una vez Sakura trato de hablarle de el, pero Tomoyo le pidió que no lo hiciera¿Cómo estaría el?, a veces se preguntaba si la extrañaría un poco, pero entonces recordaba que el no la amaba.

Dejo las carpetas con todo los documentos que le dieron cuando se inscribió en la universidad, continuaría su carrera, conservaría su trabajo, pero solo medio tiempo, después de todo era su único ingreso, pero se sentía bien por ello, era independiente, nadie elegiría lo que debía hacer, este era su sueño ser libre, pero no podía ser feliz, no cuando no estaba el¿lograría olvidarlo?, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, miro el anillo de boda en su mano, no se había atrevido a quitárselo, porque a pesar de que se marcho, aun se negaba a dejarlo ir por completo.

Un mes lleno de la mas terrible agonía, un mes lleno de soledad y de las mas profunda tristeza, en el pasado pensó que su vida estaba vacía, pero jamás como lo estaba ahora que la había conocido, que la amaba, y que no estaba a su lado. Se subió en el primer taxi que vio, cuando salio del aeropuerto, y dio la dirección que uno de los muchos detectives privados que había contratado le había dado, al fin la vería, y con todas sus fuerzas trataría de que lo perdonara, y tratar de hacer que volviera junto a el…

Se encontraba agotada, lo que mas deseba en estos momentos era tomar un baño e irse a la cama, pero a pesar del cansancio sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando notaron al hombre que había sentado en el sillón de su sala¿Qué hacia el allí¿Cómo la había encontrado?-Eriol-su nombre apenas pronunciado, salio de sus labios, mientras sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos completo, mientras su cuerpo y su corazón, en lo unico que pensaban era en acercarse a el, deseaba que sus brazos la rodearan, sentirse cerca de el nuevamente.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero se sintió tan culpable al ver que el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba allí, estaba triste lo sabia-Tomoyo yo….

Su voz lo corto-No quiero verte Eriol-desvió su mirada, porque a pesar de sus palabras lo que mas deseaba era verlo, tenerlo cerca de ella, y por esto no pudo verlo a los ojos, porque el vería la mentira en ellos, y no quería mostrarte tan vulnerable.

-Necesito hablar contigo-trato de acercarse a ella, pero cuando vio que Tomoyo se alejaba detuvo su avance-por favor Tomoyo escúchame-

No quería sentirse así, ahogada con ese sentimiento tan fuerte y profundo, tan doloroso que a veces le cortaba la respiración, y que en las noches era tan absolutamente insoportable que no podía evitar que las lágrimas poblaran sus ojos.

Lo miro a los ojos, no lloraría se dijo-¿De que quieres hablar?-quiso que su voz sonara fría, no triste y vacía, pero se escucho y vio que había fallado miserablemente en su intento.-Todo quedo dicho la ultima vez-sus palabras reflejaban el dolor que había en su corazón.

-No, no fue así-dijo suavemente, miraba tanto dolor en ella, que a veces creía que la esperanza de que pudiera perdonarlo fuera tan solo eso, una esperanza que al final no lograría, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería creer que lo que sentía por el, podría ser mas fuerte que todo

-Vete Eriol-¿Por qué había venido?, seguramente por su imagen le dijo una parte de su cerebro, que su esposa lo abandonara no se vería bien, pero ingenuo su corazón que se aferraba a la ilusa idea de que estaba allí porque la amaba, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió-Por favor solo vete-le repitió no podía dejarse llevar por esa idea, el no la amaba, a pesar de cuanto quería creer de que era así, no podía seguir con su vida si el seguía allí, atormentándola con lo que pudo ser, recordándole la felicidad que pudieron tener, y que ahora estaba perdida, quería ese sueño, quería esa ilusión, a pesar de que al parecer todo fue una mentira, una dulce y maravillosa mentira, que el la amaba.

Miro la puerta abierta, ella lo sacaba de su vida, pero el no se lo permitiría, camino hacia la puerta…

Lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, suspiro con algo de alivio, en cuanto el se fuera sabia que se derrumbaría, las lagrimas le escocían los ojos demandando salir para el expresar el dolor que la quemaba por dentro, pero el no salio, cerro la puerta y rápidamente estaba a su lado, la abrazo, quiso salirse de sus brazos, pero el era mas fuerte, y ella no podía luchar no contra su fuerza, no contra su propio cuerpo y su corazón que le decían cuanto lo necesitaban y ya no lucho se aferro con sus brazos a el, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-¿Por qué haces esto?-murmuro

-Porque te amo- vio que ella lo miraba-es la verdad Tomoyo-la sintió débil entre sus brazos y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto entre sus brazos, y camino hacia uno de los muebles, se sentó en el, y a ella la coloco sobre sus piernas, la recostó en su pecho, tan cerca que Tomoyo fue capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

No tenia fuerzas para resistirse, mucho menos luego que el dijera que la amaba, pero ¿eran ciertas esta vez…

-Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar-acarició sus cabello-y tanto por lo que tengo que pedirte perdón.

Sintió como Eriol, la envolvía en sus brazos-Las cosas que te dije ese día, nada de eso fue verdad, fui un estupido, estaba dolido, saque conclusiones errores, y las dudas que Akiko había sembrado en mi, cobraron vida, fue ella la que me dijo que tu madre te había amenazado con dinero.-

-Eriol yo…

-lo se-murmuro el-.leí tu carta, cuando regrese a casa después de unas horas me dije que era una equivocación todo, incluso que esa conversación que tuviste con Masato, tenia una explicación, que tu no eras así, que era estupido por desconfiar de ti, porque te conocía, porque sabia que tu me amabas como yo a ti, pero tu ya no estaba allí-

-No sabia que me habías escuchado-recordó esa conversación lo que dijo, como se había comportado, había sonado tan interesada en el dinero y entendió porque el comportamiento de el-Todo lo que dije fue para lastimar a Masato,..

-No es necesario que me expliques, se que fui un idiota al desconfiar de ti.-

-Quiero aclarar Todo, Masato y yo salimos un tiempo, pensé que estaba enamorada, pero un día descubrí que me engañaba con otra mujer, y oí de sus labios que el estaba conmigo únicamente por el dinero de mi familia, y sus influencias, entiendes porque dije esa palabras el nunca supo que yo lo había descubierto, y trate de herir sus orgullo con la única forma en que podría, recordándole que el no tenia lo que tanto ambicionaba.-

-Tomoyo perdóname.-la apretó mas fuerte a su pecho-¿escuchas que mi corazón late?, y es por ti, tu eres la única que me ha dado felicidad, motivos para sonreír, tu dijiste que conquiste tu corazón, pero tu también conquistaste mi corazón, te amo tanto Tomoyo, que duele inmensamente no tenerte a mi lado, perdóname, no volveré a dudar jamás de ti, te amo-le había costado cara su equivocación, un mes de agonía, un mes sin ella.

Cerro los ojos, mientras la palabras que el pronunciaba llegaban hasta su corazón, lo amaba tanto, que sabia que no podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera perdonarlo, pero necesitaba que las cosas fueran diferentes-¿Confiaras en mi Eriol¿me dejaras conocerte verdaderamente, me dejaras entrar completamente a tu vida?-sus ojos amatistas estaban fijo en los zafiros, todo dependía de el, lo amaba, pero el amor no seria suficiente si el no la dejaba traspasar el muro, si el no derrumba ese muro.

Sabia que ella le pediría esto, un mes pensando en ella, pensando en cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la amaba, y hacia mucho tiempo que conocía la respuesta.-Confío en ti Tomoyo, y te prometo que jamás volverás a encontrarte con otro muro en mi vida, será un libro abierto para ti, te amo Tomoyo.-porque a pesar del temor, las dudas, había otra cosa que era mas fuerte, mucho mas intenso y maravilloso su amor por ella.

Tomoyo le sonrió-Yo también te amo, y quiero intentarlo de nuevo-

Eso fue todo lo que Eriol necesito para acortan la distancia que los separaba, para reclamar sus labios, con la necesidad de todo este mes sin ella.

No opuso resistencia cuando el suavemente la acomodo sobre el mueble, tampoco cuando los besos se tornaron mas apasionados, lejos de rechazarlos ella le correspondió con la misma pasión, con el mismo deseo desbordante, y con el mismo amor que cada caricia, cada beso contenía.

La miro a los ojos, no dijo nada, pero su mirada le decía que requería su permiso para ir mas allá, ella le sonrió.

El se detuvo, y sus miradas se encontraron, sabia lo que el quería, y que por mucho que deseara el continuar, necesitaba que ella le dijese que podía seguir, que los errores ya habían quedado en el pasado-Te amo Eriol-esas palabras diciéndole todo.

&&&&&

El sonrió-y yo a ti-sus labios reclamaron de nuevo los de ella, se puso de pie, pero en ningún momento aparto su mirada de la de ella, y Tomoyo se quedo prácticamente sin aire, tan intensa y profunda era su mirada que no podía pensar en nada mas, que no fuera el y no lo hizo, le sonrió cuando el la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a una de las puertas de su departamento.

Sentía tanta necesidad de Tomoyo, de sentirla con sus manos, de que sus sentidos se vieran conquistado por su aroma, por su dulce sabor, y por la suavidad de su piel….

Sintió las manos de el deslizarse bajo su camisa, tocando su piel, y con ello mandando estremecimientos de placer por todo su cuerpo, su camisa cayo al suelo, y antes de que dijera o pensara algo, el la besaba nuevamente, necesito tanto tiempo su calor, sus besos, sus carisias y ahora se sentía tan maravilloso este momento, tan perfecto…

Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, la vio a los ojos, y se maravillo con los que esos ojos amatistas decían, tanta pasión, y tanto amor,-Te amo Tomoyo-no se cansaría de repetirlo de decirle lo mucho que significaba ella para el.

Busco con sus manos, los botones de su camisa, pero la excitación era tanta que tardaba mas de lo que en otra ocasión le llevaría desabrochar uno simples botones, el se dio cuenta y le ayudo con esta labor, y muy pronto Tomoyo pudo sentir el contacto de su piel, con sus manos, sentirlo como se estremeció con una nada tímida caricia, y luego sustituyo sus manos con sus labios y cuando vio los ojo zafiros, se quedo maravillada, eran mucho mas profundos que en cualquier otro momento, mas misteriosos, pero también habían tanto amor¿Cómo habían perdido tanto tiempo?, se amaban con locura ambos los sabían, y todo pensamiento se borro de su mente cuando el aprovecho ese momento para quitar la ultima barrera que cubría su parte superior.

-Eres tan hermosa Tomoyo-murmuro recostándola en la cama, mientras sus manos recorrían su piel desnuda, deteniéndose en sus senos, y cuando los acarició Tomoyo cerro sus ojos, no creía que tales sensaciones existiesen, pero cuando sus manos ya no fueran la únicas que acariciaban, sino también sus labios, un gemido de placer salio de su labios, sentir su cuerpo librar toda una batalla en su interior, tumulto de sensaciones, intensas y desbordantes que parecían no tener fin, sino mas bien, parecía que la llevaban cada vez mas y mas alto-Eriol..-medio dijo, medio gimió cuando una caricia de el pareció robarle la razón.

Ese sonido, su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, quedaría grabado por siempre en su mente, a pesar de lo que mas quería era sentirse unido a ella, se obligo a ir despacio, lo quería por ella, quería que recordara este momento por siempre, y quería que fuera perfecto para ella.

Las ultimas capas de ropas que los cubrían, cayeron en el suelo, junto a las camisas, ya no había nada que impidiera el roce de su piel y que maravillosa era la sensación, electrizante pero al mismo tiempo algo atemorizante por la intensidad de ellas.

-No te lastimare-le murmuro suavemente-¿confías en mi Tomoyo?-

Ello lo miro a los ojos, y le sonrió, había tanto en esos zafiros que ella amaba, tanto deseo, amor y ternura, y sabia que podía confiar en el, y así se lo dijo.

Sintió como sus cuerpos se unían, el fue considerado y tierno, pero aun así un rayo de dolor atravesó su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos, el pareció darse cuenta y le susurro dulces palabras de amor, mientras se quedaba quieto dejando que ella se acostumbrara.

El dolor parecía diluirse con los segundo y cuando el acarició su cuerpo nuevamente el calor pareció encenderse nuevamente en su cuerpo, y la excitación y el deseo, sustituyeron al dolor, se movieron al ritmo que ya tan antiguo era.

Sus cuerpos ardiendo, sus corazones en perfecta unión, Tomoyo sintió como si de pronto se elevara de cresta en cresta, cada vez mas alto, hasta como si de pronto fuera arrojada al vacío, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando alcanzo el punto de máximo placer, su cuerpo se convulsiono, parecía que se había roto en miles de pedazos, extasiada y envuelta en sensaciones indescriptibles, así era como se sentía, no tardo de escuchar que Eriol parecía haberse caído por el mismo abismo en que ella había caído, lo escucho decir su nombre, y luego repetirle muchas veces que la amaba, y mientras la besaba con absoluta adoración, se dijo que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, el la amaba.

Lo ultimo que supo cuando el cansancio empezó a llenar su cuerpo, haciendo que sus ojos fueran cada ves mas pesados, fueron los brazos de Eriol envolviéndola colocándola mas cerca de su cuerpo, y así se durmió.

El sol le pegaba en el rostro, pero no fue eso lo que la despertó, sino la suave caricia en su espalda de la que era sujeto, sonrió cuando sus ojos amatistas encontraron los zafiros, y la sonrisa que el tenia, oh, era tan maravillosa, era el hombre mas guapo y sexy que había conocido en su vida.

-He estado pensando-dijo, sus manos no abandonaron la labor de acariciarla, Tomoyo pensó que si la seguía acariciando no seria capaz de concentrarse, pero a decir verdad no quería que parara-Puedes matricularte en la Universidad de Tokio, se que se espera que te ocupes de organizar esas fiestas que toda esposa de empresario tiene, pero se que tu deseas seguir estudiando y ser periodista, y yo no quiero interrumpir tu sueño.-Sabia que Tomoyo lo deseaba, una ves ella le contó su sueño ser una gran periodista, viajar a varios lugares y cubrir noticias en todo el mundo, sabia que muchas veces cuando partiera la extrañaría, sufriría por su ausencia, pero no quería ser el quien evitara que cumpliera su sueño, quería verla feliz, aunque eso significara un sacrificio para el-cuando tengas que cubrir la noticia en algún país te extrañare, pero te esperare impaciente-

Tomoyo lo miro y le sonrió, había escuchado sus palabras sabia que en el ámbito social en el que se movían lo que el le ofrecía no era nada común, el le ofrecía libertad de realizar sus sueños, libertad de lograr su propia realización personal, no solo era sexy y guapo, era considerado, tierno, y la amaba, subió sus manos hasta sus rostro y le acarició con absoluta adoración su rostro, y luego se acerco a el para darle un beso-Te lo agradezco Eriol, pero en realidad ahora estaba pensando en ser periodista de una cadena local o quizás de algún periódico.-

-Yo pensé que tu sueño era…

-Lo era-le interrumpió ella-pero ahora ya no me apetece pasar alguna noches sin ti, y no sentir el calor de tu cuerpo envolviendo el mío.-

El le sonrió-¿lo harías?-

Ella asintió

-Me alegro, porque para ser sincero yo tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a pasar las noches sin ti, sin poder besarte-besos sus labios, y luego con la caricia mas deliciosa que Tomoyo hubiera sentido acaricio su piel, empezando en su cuello, y luego bajando, deteniéndose en los lugares mas sensibles logrando que gimiera de placer, y luego no solo sus manos la torturaban, llevándola cada vez mas alto, mas profundo, sino que también sus labios-de sentir el sabor de tu piel-continuo el murmurando, pero sin dejar de acariciarla, de robarle ahogados gemidos de placer-eres absolutamente maravillosa Tomoyo.-y con un profundo y tierno beso, sintió como sus cuerpos volvía a ser uno.

**Epilogo**

-Todo salio perfecto-le dijo el director de las noticias, sonrió al escucharlo, las noticias en vivo siempre traían su riesgo, era por eso que le gustaba este trabajo era mas estresante porque no podía equivocarse, pero por esto era mas excitante, tal ves no tanto como cubrir las noticias ella misma, pero mientras recogía sus cosas para regresar a casa, se dijo que nunca se había arrepentido de tomar esa decisión, durante estos últimos siete años no podría haber sido mas feliz.

Estaba por entrar a su casa, cuando su teléfono sonó, era su madre que la llamaba recordándole la fiesta que se llevaría acabo en la casa de ellos, celebrando su 35 aniversario, su padre se curo gracias al nuevo tratamiento, aunque claro le recomendaron un retiro absoluto de los negocios, su relación con ellos había dado un giro de 360 grados, había descubierto que su madre lo único que pretendía era que no cometiera errores, y sus relación después de mucho esfuerzo había progresado hasta el punto en que ella había entendido sus intenciones, y ellos en que se habían equivocado al tratar de controlar su vida, pero mientras se despedía diciéndole que sin duda alguna estaría allí, se alegro que las cosas hubieran mejorado tanto.

Cuando escucho a alguien, gritar a plena voz decirle-mami has vuelto-con una sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos zafiros brillando de alegría se dijo que la vida era absolutamente maravillosa, abrió los brazos y el pequeño de 5 años se refugio en ellos, lo levanto, el niño envolvió su cuellos y ella lo beso, Eduart rió.

-¿Y papa?-

-en la cocina-dijo con una sonrisa-yo le ayudaba a preparar el aderezo de la ensalada

Tomoyo rió, pensando que eso explicaba el sabor que había sentido en las mejillas del pequeño, pues al parecer todo su cuerpo se había involucrado en la preparación de dicho aderezo, camino hacia la cocina y se quedo contemplando al hombre que colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa, el se giro y el hombre le sonrió, el se acerco y le dio un beso-Hola¿Qué tal tu día?-

Ella se perdió en los ojos zafiros, el había cambiado y era maravilloso saber que todo había sido gracias a ella, ahora había calidez en su mirada, y su rostro y sonrisa ya no mostraban tristeza, sino mucha felicidad, sabia que ella y el pequeño Eduart lo hacían feliz-Muy bien¿y el tuyo?-

-Muy bien, pero te extrañe mucho-los tres se sentaron en la mesa, era tan feliz tenia lo que siempre soñó, pero que pensó que era imposible, tenia una hermosa familia, y los adoraba, a su pequeño hijo, que se parecía físicamente a el, pero tenia ese brillo interior de Tomoyo, y a ella, no pasaba un solo día en que no se decía a si mismo que era el hombre mas afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

La casa que habían comprado no era grande, ambos habían vivido en casa inmensas pero tan frías, que cuando vieron a esa casa de dos pisos, rodeada de ese hermoso jardín, y que cuando entraron fueron envuelto en un ambiente de calidez no pudieron evitar hacer de ese lugar su hogar, era perfecto.

Y ella rió con toda la alegría que sentía junto al pequeño Eduart cuando Eriol hizo una cara graciosa ocasionando que las risas estallaran en el comedor.

La vida si podría ser absolutamente maravillosa, se dijo Eriol, mientras observaba la sonrisa de su hijo y de Tomoyo, absolutamente maravillosa….

Notas. Perdón por la tardanza espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y que los lime me hayan quedado bien, nunca había escrito uno, y como siempre me alegraría que dejaran un review con sus comentarios.

Gracias a aquellos que han seguido esta historia todo este tiempo, y que alguna vez dejaron review.

Pasara algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a publicar otro TE, ya que por el momento tengo que terminar Amándote en Silencio un SS, y aunque ya tengo en mente otro fic de TE, no lo comenzare porque cuando tengo muchas historias, tardo mas en actualizar, pero espero que cuando lo publique también lo lean.


End file.
